Incapaz de Amar
by Lily GxT
Summary: Detrás de toda chica que es fría... complicada... extraña o rara... hay una historia de amor o desamor que argumenta su comportamiento. TDI/TDA/TDWT si sucedieron. GxT/DxC. Rated T
1. Olvidar?, es imposible

**Bueno este es mi primer fic (bueno segundo porque el primero lo borraron) y espero que salga bien, Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer y dedicar este fic a **_**Athaeris AS**_** y a **_**Guaadii AS**_**, de verdad chicas, sus historias me han inspirado a crear mi cuenta y este fic!, y Crazy **_**Guaadii. AS**_**, gracias x confiar en mí de verdad ese pequeño mensaje hizo posible esto!**

**Dedicado a:**

-NekoNight

-A LittleMonster A.S

-CrazyandGothikGirl

-GwenWaterSiren

-MarilynnDxC

-sherminlove

-xXAiko-HayashiXx

-Crazy-girl-DxC

Chicas de verdad muchísimas gracias por su apoyo

**Y ALGO MAS: **No me voy a rendir jamás

_**Disclaimer:**__ TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch_

**POV GWEN:**

Querido diario: Las 3 temporadas terminaron, mi vida quedo destruida, no solo la mía, si no la de Courtney, Duncan, y… la de Trent.

-Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de entrar a la preparatoria, peor que más da, solo espero que no encuentre a ninguno de los ex campistas.

Sinceramente siento que mi vida ha ido en picada. Comenzó aquel verano, ese verano fue algo lleno de secretos y misterios, ese verano todo cambio, mi vida comenzó a tener sentido, conocí mi alma gemela, pero solo hay un alma gemela… y yo la perdí. Si Trent, tú que me demostraste que el amor es el sentimiento más bello del mundo, pero yo lo arruine todo. Además, tengo que agregarle a esto a mi horrible vida familiar de la que luego te hablare. Mañana comenzara la preparatoria y espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

**POV GWEN:**

Mi nueva escuela…al menos aquí tengo la esperanza de que nadie allá visto ese reality, El nombre de esta escuela, AIMS COLLEGE, Colorado, es la típica preparatoria, chicos populares, maestros regañones, rechazados, presuntuosos, guapos, creídos, blah, blah, blah, a esta preparatoria una chica gótica cualquiera como yo, les pasara inadvertida. Pero entonces comenzó mi pesadilla, TODOS, TODOS, absolutamente TODOS los ex campistas estaban ahí, y con todos me refiero, a Trent.

Demonios, ¿por qué?, saben, ese beso en TDWT fue mi perdición, la de los 4, (Courtney, Duncan, Trent y yo) y saben que es lo peor que ni Duncan ni yo sentimos algo por el otro jamás fue amor, fue solo…soledad.

Al menos podía contar con mis amigas, pero lamentablemente, estábamos divididas, el grupo de las 4: Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney y yo. Por mi culpa, ahora Bridgette y Courtney, están por su cuenta, mientras Leshawna, se quedo conmigo.

* * *

**POV NORMAL:**

-Hola chica, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto una morocha

-Amm. ¿Mal?- contesto la gótica con tono de sarcasmo en su voz

- Creo saber la razón…-dijo la pelinegra orgullosa de si misma

-Por favor no lo digas...-Imploro la peliazul

- Tu bien sabes que es por Trent- finalmente dijo la morocha

-Te pedí que no lo mencionaras, ¿sabes?, prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- dijo Gwen molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, herida.

- Esta bien, como quieras- dijo la morena resignadamente

**POV LESHAWNA:**

Ahh me desespera tanto esta chica a veces, pero aun así, ella es mi mejor amiga y yo le perdonare todo, su infancia fue muy difícil, no me ha contado nada, pero lo sospecho…y ahora tiene muchos problemas, pero yo se que Trent, es el único que la puede sacar de este vacío, espero que él me pueda ayudar, enserio esos 2 chicos se aman, solo que han cometido errores…, hablando de almas gemelas, Courtney, la extraño demasiado y a Bridge también, pero ella tiene que entender que ese beso no fue solo culpa de Gwen que también fue Duncan, y querida Courtney, aunque seas tan orgullosa, bien que amas a Duncan, y el…Te ama a ti, de verdad, es un chico dulce, aunque por fuera pretenda ser malo y rudo. Los opuestos se atraen….

- Leshawna, Leshawna LESHAWNA!- dijo Gwen fuertemente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- decía la morocha bastante confundida

- Nada te quedaste como ida. ¿En qué pensabas?- pregunto Gwen

- En nada (excepto como arreglar tu vida)- dijo la morocha en sus pensamientos

- Esta bien- dijo la gótica nada convencida de la respuesta de la morocha

-Buenos días alumnos, - dijo la directora con un tono mandón-yo soy la Directora Mc Gregory y les informo que solo abra un grupo ya que tenemos muy pocos alumnos, así que vayan al salón que se encuentra a su izquierda, por favor, diré sus nombres para confirmar que están todos, aclaro no están en orden alfabético, ya que esto es la preparatoria y no es kínder para tener que ponerlos en orden. Y como los nombres no se repiten no mencionare sus apellidos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Directora Mc Gregory- respondieron todos los alumnos al unisonó

-Comenzare- dijo la directora- Beth, Cody, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, DJ, Ezequiel, Eva, Trent y Gwen. ¡Rapidito a su salón que no tengo todo el día!-grito la Directora algo sacada de quicio

**-POV DUNCAN:**

Se ve que esta nos va a hacer la vida imposible, vieja amargada, bueno no me importa tengo que hablar con mi princesa y esperar que me perdone.

**POV COURTNEY:**

Odio a ese maldito mujeriego jamás le perdonare lo que hizo, estuve llorando todos los días desde ese beso con Gwen, hasta hoy, pero sabes que, ya no me importaras mas.

**POV GWEN:**

En fin comenzó la clase de español, que por cierto fue aburridísima, y así nos fuimos a Química.

**POV NORMAL:**

-Buenos días- dijo la profesora- esta vez tendrán que hacer una disección de una rana y les asignare sus equipos de 2 personas, chico y chica.

Entonces la profesora anoto esto en el pizarrón: Equipos

Beth y Cody

Eva y Ezequiel

Izzy y DJ

Bridgette y Tyler

Lindsay y Noah

Sadie y Harold

Katie y Geoff

Courtney y Justin

Gwen y Duncan

Trent y Heather

Noah y Leshawna

- Nada de noviecitos o a la dirección ¿entendieron?- dijo la profesora amenazantemente

- Si profesora- dijeron todos algo hartos de esta situación de tener que responder

**POV COURTNEY:**

Arggg a Duncan le toco con Gwen

-Se supone que ya no te importaba- dijo una voz extraña

-Claro que no me importa- respondió Courtney molesta

-Uy si claro es obio que le importa- respondió Xx

-No, no me importa, es solo una clase, Hahahaha, el que va a sufrir es el ya que me toco con Justin y estoy segurita que esta loquito por mí, Duncan te morirás de celos- dijo la trigueña con un tono divertido

-Mira a la que no le importa se está vengando…- dijo Xx feliz de demostrar su punto

-CÁLLATE YA!, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Courtney a punto de perder los estribos

-Soy tu conciencia- mintió Xx

-Claro que no- negó la castaña

-Si ya lo sé, te molestare hasta que hagas las cosas bien, -respondió Xx feliz de molestar a Courtney.

En ese momento cierto ojiazul estaba preocupado porque la castaña no reaccionaba

-¿Courtney estas bien?- pregunto Justin con preocupación en su voz

- Sí, estoy bien- dijo Courtney algo apenada-solo estoy pensando

- Bueno, comencemos ya- finalizo Justin

**POV DUNCAN:**

Arggg a Courtney le toco con Justin- dijo Duncan sumido en una furia inmensa

¡Por Dios son igualitos!- dijo Xx- eres un idiota Duncan, ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Xx

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto el punk extrañado

-Besar a Gwen ¡GENIO!- dijo Xx sarcásticamente

-Odio que mi princesa no me hable- pronuncio Duncan tristemente

-¿Para qué hiciste eso?- insistía Xx algo desesperado

-Uy tu bien sabes que era porque estaba tan solo- respondió Duncan

-¿Y?, Ella también estaba sola, y nunca te engaño- dijo Xx molesto

-¡CÁLLATE YA! ¿Quién demonios eres?- respondió Duncan a punto de morir de un coraje

-Soy tu conciencia Wahahahaha- dijo Xx disfrutando de lo mucho que le molestaba a Duncan

-¡NO!, no eres mi conciencia- negando las palabras de Xx

-Si ya lo sé, te molestare por siempre hasta que hagas las cosas bien- finalizo Xx feliz de estar molestando a ese punk irreverente

-¿Duncan, estas bien?- pregunto Gwen muy extrañada

- Si solo pensaba en mi princesa- decía Duncan todo desilusionado

- Si yo lo sé, oye tenemos que hablar, pero en la clase no, la maestra nos va a regañar- dijo Gwen susurrando

- Sí, claro, tomemos un café después de clases- respondió Duncan

- Me parece bien- dijo Gwen cortante dándole fin a la conversación

Como siempre, por algún motivo Heather escucho todo, y le fue con el chisme a Courtney. La cual estaba con Bridgette.

- Oye perdedora, tu novio, o quiero decir, tu ex novio, va a ir al café con su nueva novia, digo, con Gwen- dijo Heather feliz de molestarlas

-Porque no te largas de aquí- dijo Bridgette naturalmente molesta

-Como quieras, pero yo ya te advertí Courtney- dijo Heather amenazantemente

- Lo que sea, no me importa- mintió Courtney

**POV NORMAL:**

Era obio que a Courtney le importaba, pero ¿de qué hablarían en el café?, tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Esa tarde en el café….

- Duncan, tenemos que aclarar las cosas…-dijo Gwen con un tono de misterio

- Si lo sé… la verdad, ese beso no significo nada para mí, lo siento- respondió Duncan

-¿Enserio?, para mí tampoco, la verdad, era solamente soledad- dijo Gwen feliz de la respuesta del punk

- Yo aun amo a mi princesa...- respondió Duncan cabizbajo

- Y yo a Trent... suspiro la gótica tristemente

-¿Qué?, no inventes, lo haz rechazado como unas 100 veces- dijo Duncan sorprendido

- Si lo sé, pero tenía mis razones…- respondió Gwen

-Si claro, Cuéntame- insistió Duncan

- Lo siento, no puedo contarte aun, primero tiene que saber Leshawna- dijo la gótica

- Las chicas y sus mejores amigas- dijo Duncan en un tono de burla

-Enserio, no estoy de humor- respondió Gwen harta

- Haremos un trato, yo te ayudo con Trent y tú me ayudas con mi princesa- dijo Duncan emocionado

- Esa es una pésima idea, ¿no crees?, ninguno de los 2 nos quiere ver- respondió Gwen ante aquella idea que le parecía estúpida

- Bueno…después pensaremos en otra cosa, pero mientras… ¿AMIGOS?- pregunto Duncan

-¡LOS MEJORES!- respondió la peliazul y ambos se abrazaron

Lamentablemente, Courtney que "casualmente pasaba por ahí" los vio abrazándose. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

**POV COURTNEY:**

Ahora si es oficial Heather tenía razón, pero no me importa

-Claro que te importa, si no, ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Xx

-Claro que no me importa- respondió Courtney molesta

-Yo sé que es lo que más te molesta- decía Xx muy segura

-No me molesta- respondió Courtney

-Lo que te molesta es que el no te diera explicación, pero lo que más te molesta es que no esté rogándote- dijo XX feliz de demostrar que tenia razón

-Grr… ¡Te odio! ¡Sal de mis pensamientos!- respondió Courtney demasiado molesta, ya que ni en sus pensamientos podía estar feliz

En ese momento llego Bridge, que se preocupo mucho por su amiga castaña

- Court, ¿Qué paso?. Pregunto la rubia intrigada

- Nada, solo ese idiota de ahí- respondió Courtney señalando a Duncan

- Oye, Court, puede que estés mal interpretando las cosas- dijo Bridgette intentando calmar a su amiga

- No Bridge!, desde que los vi en TDWT, ya no les creo nada- dijo Courtney triste

- Vámonos de aquí, no te siguas haciendo daño…- dijo Bridgette cabizbaja

-Está bien- respondió la trigueña

Mientras tanto en el café…

- Oye Duncan, ¿que esa de allá no es Courtney?- pregunto la gótica

- Si es mi princesa!- dijo Duncan entusiasmado

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?- pregunto Gwen

- Esta bien- Dijo el punk

Tanto el punk como la peliazul ignoraban el hecho de que Courtney los había visto abrazados.

- Oye Bridge, que no es Geoff?- pregunto la castaña

- Si, y viene con Trent y Justin que raro que Justin este con ellos- dijo Bridgette confundida

- Si quieres puedes ir con el- respondió Courtney

- No te dejare sola- dijo la rubia como buena amiga

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- mintió Courtney

-¿Segura?- cuestiono Bridgette

-¡Claro!- respondió Courtney fingiendo entusiasmo

Entonces, Duncan iba tras su princesa más esperanzado que nunca, pero entonces la conciencia misteriosa le hizo una visita a 3 personas, Gwen, Bridgette y Courtney

**POV GWEN:**

Espero que Duncan arregle las cosas con Courtney, y espero que Trent también me perdone a mí, aunque también le tengo que pedir disculpas a Courtney.

-¡Gwen!- dijo Xx preocupada

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Gwen molesta

-Soy tu conciencia- Mintió Xx

-¡Claro que no!- respondió la gótica

-Eso no importa ahora, tienes que ayudar a Duncan, esta por cometer un gran error, Courtney los vio abrazados y malinterpreto todo, si va, le van a romper el corazón a Duncan, ¡detenlo ahora!- le ordeno Xx

-Está bien- respondió Gwen preocupada y confundida

Si Gwen no podía llegar, tenía que decirle a Courtney, la razón del abrazo

- Courtney!- dijo Xx

-De nuevo tú, ¡no molestes!- respondió la trigueña

-Escúchame Courtney, estas malinterpretando todo, ese abrazo es solo amistad- dijo Xx

-Si claro porque los "amigos", se besan y traicionan a sus novias- respondió Courtney molesta

-No, Duncan te quiere a ti, es mas el viene hacia acá a pedirte disculpas- dijo Xx con la esperanza de que la castaña entrara en razón

-A si, pues que venga, para que pueda decirle lo que pienso ¡EN LA CARA!- respondió Courtney sumida en su furia interna

-¡No Courtney!- grito Xx

-Ya se, le daré celos con Justin!- dijo Courtney

-No Court no lo hagas, estas confundida- respondió Xx desesperadamente

-¡Adiós!- dijo Courtney dándole fin a esta conversación interna

Ahora era el turno de Bridgette de recibir su vista misteriosa

-Bridgette!- dijo Xx

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono Bridgette

-Soy tu conciencia- mintió de nuevo Xx

-¡Claro que no!- replico la rubia molesta

-Eso no importa, te explicare rápido, Gwen y Duncan son SOLAMENTE AMIGOS, quiero que al menos tu tengas eso claro, Courtney no me escucha, mira ese abrazo fue señal de amistad, ahora Duncan va tras Courtney para pedirle disculpas, pero estoy segura de que le romperá el corazón, ya que Courtney no entiende razones ahora- dijo Xx ya casi sin aliento

-Si claro ahorita Courtney está muerta de la ira, pero dime ¡¿quién eres?- pregunto la ojimiel desesperada

-No lo hare, no te dejare hasta que hagas las cosas bien Wuajajaja- dijo Xx con un tono malicioso, -Bueno haz lo que te digo ¡aleja a Courtney de ahí!- ordeno Xx

- Court, mejor ya vámonos- dijo Bridgette cumpliendo las ordenes de Xx

-No, me quiero quedar- respondió Courtney, - Hahahaha Duncan te morirás de celos- dijo la castaña en voz baja

Este era un centro comercial muy grande.

-Viejo, mejor iré a dar una vuelta, me siento mal tercio aquí con Bridgette, oye ¿qué hace Justin aquí?- pregunto Trent

- Me dijo Duncan que lo vigilara, para que no se acercara a Courtney- respondió Geoff

- Bueno, iré a dar la vuelta- repitió el ojiverde

- Ok, cuando termines, nos vemos aquí viejo- dijo el rubio

Entonces Trent se fue a dar la vuelta, y de repente choco con cierta peliazul que corriendo, buscaba a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos sabia con quien había tropezado.

-¡Idiota! Fíjate por dónde vas- dijo Gwen gritando

- Lo siento, te ayudo- respondió Trent apenado

Trent le ofreció su mano, Gwen se levanto y vislumbro aquel ojiverde que había sido el motivo de su tristeza por todos estos días

-Gwen: Lo si...ento mucho, no sabía que eras tú…- dijo la gotica apenada

- No importa- dijo Trent

Estaba a punto de iniciarse una conversación cuando la conciencia misteriosa le volvió a hacer una visita a Gwen

* * *

**-Gwen!- dijo Xx**

**-¡Ahora no!- respondió Gwen molesta**

**-Recuerda a Duncan!- dijo Xx desesperado**

**-¡Diablos lo había olvidado!- dijo la gótica **

* * *

La pobre gótica no pudo ni siquiera ver al ojiverde cuando le pregunto lo siguiente

- Trent, haz visto a Duncan?- pregunto la gótica

El corazón de Trent se lleno de rabia, pero en realidad sentía una profunda tristeza, pero él era tan noble que ni siquiera le pudo reclamar.

- No, me parece que estaba contigo- dijo el ojiverde con un sonido apenas audible

- Bueno, gracias- respondió Gwen y se fue corriendo

**POV GWEN:**

No puedo creer que hiciera eso, de seguro Trent también malinterpreto las cosas…

-Genio... DUNCAN!- grito Xx

-¡Cierto!- respondió Gwen

Seguía Gwen corriendo hacia Duncan y de repente lo vio a punto de acercarse a Courtney

- DUNCAN!- grito la peliazul

Pero fue inútil a la gótica aun le faltaba varias tiendas por cruzar, además de que Duncan ya estaba ahí.

-¡Court ya vámonos!- dijo Bridgette intentando convencer a Courtney

-¡Que no!- respondió Courtney molesta

Llego Duncan, y se aproximo a Courtney.

- Princesa…tenemos que hablar- dijo el punk

- Sí, claro. Respondió la castaña rodando los ojos

En ese momento Court tomo a Justin de su playera y lo beso, no es que Courtney fuera así, si no que en ese momento, estaba tan molesta que solo quería compartir su dolor con alguien más.

- Duncan él es mi "amigo" Justin- replico la castaña e hizo comillas al aire

Duncan, estaba igualmente cegado por una ira, como Trent, pero detrás de la ira había una profunda tristeza, Duncan solo se dio vuelta y camino hacia atrás, si no era capaz de regresar y moler a Justin a golpes, pero justo ahí había un guardia, y si esta vez lo arrestaban, iba a estar 3 años sentenciado, lo malo era que solo 2 años iba a poder estar en el tutelar, ya que el otro año que aun tenia de sentencia lo cumpliría ya teniendo 18 años, por lo tanto seria en prisión…

**POV DUNCAN:**

Me vengare de ti modelito te lo juro

-Oye tú y tus ideas, ¿crees que Courtney te va a perdonar solo por decirle princesa?- pregunto Xx

-No, ya lo sé, pero no entiendo porque estaría tan molesta- cuestiono Duncan

-¿Qué? Para empezar besaste a Gwen y en segundo lugar ella los vio en el café y lo malinterpreto todo- respondió Xx sorprendido por la poca capacidad de sacar conclusiones que tenia Duncan

-¡Demonios!- dijo Duncan

-Mejor tranquilízate y después que los 2 se calmen podrán hablar solos.- dijo Xx

Por fortuna, Geoff se llevo a Justin y le dijo a Bridgette que se fueran.

-Courtney, esta vez si te pasaste- dijo Bridgette con un tono de desaprobación

-Si…, pero Duncan se lo merecía- respondió la castaña

- No Court, el venia en la mejor actitud posible a hablar contigo, además Gwen y Duncan SON YA SOLAMENTE AMIGOS!- dijo Bridgette

- No ya no les creo nada- replico Court decepcionada

- Cometes un error- decía la rubia

-Si claro, ahora no molestes si?- respondió Courtney fastidiada

- ¡Me voy!, no me quedare a que me trates así- dijo Bridgette molesta

- ¡Bien!- respondió Courtney gritando

A pesar de todo, Courtney se sentía terriblemente mal, ya que parecía que al punk no le había importado, seria que ya no la quería?, las preguntas atormentaban su cabeza.

**POV GWEN:**

Soy una idiota, no pude llegar hasta Duncan y además, le pregunte eso a Trent, note que se enojo, pero estaba más que nada, triste, se que lo malinterpreto, pero al fin lo pude tener frente a frente.

Alguien que también se sentía destrozado era cierto pelinegro...

**POV TRENT:**

Demonios, estoy tan enojado, pero tan triste, lo que me dijo Gwen me confundió mucho..., pero al fin la tuve frente a frente, que idiota soy, debí de haberle dicho algo...a quien engaño, aun la amo.

-Awww...- dijo Xx

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Soy tu conciencia- mintió Xx

-No, no lo eres- respondió Trent

-Si, lo sé, no te dejare en paz hasta que hagas las cosas bien Wuajajaja- respondió Xx feliz de la situación

El centro comercial anunciaba que iba a cerrar, los únicos que aun se encontraban ahí eran, Gwen, Trent, Duncan y Courtney, atormentados cada uno por sus pensamientos. Trent se encontró con Courtney y Duncan con Gwen…

* * *

_**Y que lees pareció? Bueno me encantaría que pusieran sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, errores, conmigo no hay problema!, claro mientras no sean ofensivas.**_

_**Aclaro que no habrá GXD ni TXC, AUNQUE PAREZCA QUE SI**_

_**SII ME DEJAAS UN REVIIEW TE DEDICO EL SIGUIENTEE CAP!**_

_**Review Porfavor dee vedad solo continuare hasta que vea que si les importa la historia, aunque ya la hayan leido**_

_**Lily GXT Fueraa! PAZ**_


	2. Amiga, necesitamos hablar

Holaaa!

_**Disclaimer:** TDI, TDA, TDWT No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jenifer Pertsch_

_Gracias por los reviews!_

**Chapter dedicado a:**

-MIREYA DXC: Hahahaha gracias por tu review amix se me hace que ese gato y yo seremos muy bueno amigos, me saludas a Héctor Jiji

-Lola Lucknigul: Tienes razón ya había subido este fic pero degraciadamente me lo borraron, gracias por el review!

-ThiagoDanuu-18: Gracias por el review, se aprecia de verdad, y sé que no es DXG y a pesar de eso lo leíste, por eso me da tanto gusto que la leyeras.

-Athaeris-A.S: Amiga eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, no dejes que esas estúpidas "amigas" te hagan sentir asi porque una lata vacia mas ruido hace y es obio que están completamente vacias!. Deja que el karma se encargue! Jocelyn de Wolf Presidenta de Perú! ;)

-Courtney DxC: Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la continuación! Besos

-lolitaluv12: Wuauu eres de mis escritoras favoritas de FF y estas leyendo mi historia! Woow! De verdad Gracias x el review! :D!

-GwenWaterSiren: Waaaaa que coincidencias de la vida recuerdas en el MSN? Hehehe si acabaremos con ellos ya veras, oye no pude poner dedicación en este cap x que tengoi un problemón que espero que se soluciones, depende de cómo quede todo te pondré lo demás en el próximo cap ;) Lamentoo el faltar mi palabra pero solo será esta vez!

-courtney pda: Gracias x el review! Y espero que tu también continues pronto

-A LittleMonster A.S: Waaa gracias x el review! Amiga necesito hablar contigo urgentemente!

-Crazy'Guuadii - A.S: Amiga De qué? Enserio TU HICISTE ESTO POSIBLE! Y te mereces todo el apoyo del mundo, hablando de apoyo me gustaría que leyeras hasta abajo y que habláramos en el MSN estoy muy triste

- GaGa Little Monster - A.S : Este fic es tuyoo ARii! Me la ee pasado super chateando contigoo aunque no leeas ni nada siempre te lo dedicaree! Eres una amiga verdadera!

-xXAiko-HayashiXx: Me encantan tus fics!

* * *

No lees quito más el tiempo aquí está la historia!

El centro comercial anunciaba que iba a cerrar, los únicos que aun se encontraban ahí eran, Gwen, Trent, Duncan y Courtney, atormentados cada uno por sus pensamientos. Trent se encontró con Courtney y Duncan con Gwen…

Trent y Courtney se encontraron, cuando Courtney salía del centro comercial, pero afuera había unos tipos grotescos, que si la veían sola se iban a querer aprovechar de ella…

- Hola Courtney- dijo un ojiverde

- Hola, Trent- respondió la castaña sin ánimo de nada

- Oye, te acompaño a tu casa, es muy peligroso que estés en la calle a estas horas sola- dijo el pelinegro como todo buen amigo

- Muchas gracias Trent- respondió la trigueña feliz de que alguien se preocupara por ella- Eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi- continuo la castaña

- ¡Claro que no! Qué hay de Bridge, Geoff, DJ, y todos los demás que nos preocupamos por ti- pregunto Trent

- Si claro, me dejaron sola aquí…- respondió Courtney defendiendo su punto

- Algo debiste de haber hecho.- dijo Trent

- Bueno…-

_****Inicia Flashback****_

-Bridgette: Court ya vámonos!

-Courtney: Que no!

Llego Duncan, y se aproximo a Courtney.

-Duncan: Princesa…tenemos que hablar

-Courtney: Si, claro

En ese momento Court tomo a Justin de su playera y lo beso, no es que Courtney fuera así, si no que en ese momento, estaba tan molesta que solo quería compartir su dolor con alguien más.

-Courtney: Duncan él es mi "amigo" Justin, e hizo comillas al aire

_****Fin Flashback****_

- Y así bese a Justin…, y a Duncan ni siquiera le importo- dijo Courtney decepcionada

- Bueno, ya somos 2 que Duncan nos arruina el día…Al fin me había tropezado con Gwen…-

_****Inicio Flashback****_

-¡Idiota! Fíjate por dónde vas- dijo Gwen gritando

- Lo siento, te ayudo- respondió Trent apenado

Trent le ofreció su mano, Gwen se levanto y vislumbro aquel ojiverde que había sido el motivo de su tristeza por todos estos días

-Gwen: Lo si...ento mucho, no sabía que eras tú…- dijo la gotica apenada

- No importa- dijo Trent

Estaba a punto de iniciarse una conversación cuando la conciencia misteriosa le volvió a hacer una visita a Gwen

**-Gwen!- dijo Xx**

**-¡Ahora no!- respondió Gwen molesta**

**-Recuerda a Duncan!- dijo Xx desesperado**

**-¡Diablos lo había olvidado!- dijo la gótica**

La pobre gótica no pudo ni siquiera ver al ojiverde cuando le pregunto lo siguiente

- Trent, haz visto a Duncan?- pregunto la gótica

El corazón de Trent se lleno de rabia, pero en realidad sentía una profunda tristeza, pero él era tan noble que ni siquiera le pudo reclamar.

- No, me parece que estaba contigo- dijo el ojiverde con un sonido apenas audible

- Bueno, gracias- respondió Gwen y se fue corriendo

_****Fin Flashback****_

El corazón de Courtney ardía de odio, ella no sabía que Gwen andaba por ahí preguntando por **SU DUNCAN!**

**POV COURTNEY:**

-Grr… nadie se mete con MI DUNCAN!- decía Courtney refunfuñando

-Oye no que no te importaba y que ya no lo ibas a pelar y quien sabe que tanto- respondió Xx felizmente

-Si es cierto, pero nadie se mete conmigo- replico la castaña obviamente molesta

-¿Cómo que contigo?- cuestiono Xx

-Ashhh nada ADIÓS!- dijo Courtney

- ¿Courtney, estas bien?- pregunto Trent

-Sí, solo que no sabía que Gwen andaba por ahí preguntando por Duncan…- respondió Courtney

- El te gusta aun, ¿verdad?- cuestiono Trent

- ¿Que?, no, en el momento que beso a Gwen dejo de gustarme- mintió Courtney - aun tú sigues loquito por esa gótica…¿verdad?- contraataco Courtney

Trent que era incapaz de mentir, le conto.

- Claro que sí, pero ella ya no me quiere, lo intente unas 100 veces, el recuperarla, y ella nunca acepto, ella quiere a Duncan!- respondió el ojiverde triste

- Como ¡SEA!, sabes, te tienes que olvidar de ella, porque solo te va a lastimar…Además nosotros merecemos algo mejor…ADEMÁS DE ESO ANDABAN POR AHÍ EN EL CAFÉ ABRAZÁNDOSE!- grito Courtney

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Trent atónito

- Si, por eso bese a Justin- se defendió Courtney

- Si, pero siento que Gwen es lo mejor que me ha pasado- respondió Trent

-Lo mismo pensaba de Duncan, pero míranos ahora, solos, heridos, y yo ya prometí, jamás llorar por el de nuevo- dijo la castaña resignadamente

- Creo que también la olvidare… - dijo Trent

**-Esa ni tú mismo te la crees…- intervino Xx pero nadie la escucho**

- Court, ¿amigos?- pregunto Trent

- ¡LOS MEJORES!- respondió la castaña feliz

Como siempre un abrazo fue lo que pacto una amistad inquebrantable, pero esta vez el punk y la gótica no vieron ese pacto de amistad, así que Trent llevo a Courtney a su casa, lo mismo ocurrió con Duncan y Gwen, mientras iban caminando iniciaron una conversación.

- Así que…Como resulto todo con Courtney?- pregunto la peliazul

- Mal, horrible, sabes, ella ya no me quiere, quiere a ese modelito, es mas cuando llegue lo beso- respondió Duncan molesto

- No, ella no lo quiere, a veces así es Courtney, lo hizo tipo venganza, para que sintieras lo que ella sintió- dijo Gwen

- Eso espero, no sabes las ganas que yo tenía de matar a ese modelito, pero si me vuelven a arrestar, terminare en prisión…- refunfuñaba Duncan

- Si, Duncan, por ahora no intentes nada con ella hasta que se le baje el enojo- dijo Gwen sabiamente

- Gwen, ¿porque tienes esa cara?- cuestiono Duncan

**- Es que así nació- intervino Xx con una risita maliciosa, pero como antes nadie le prestó atención **

- Nada, solo que me encontré con Trent…- respondió la gótica cabizbaja

- ¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Duncan

- Bueno…

_****Inicio Flashback****_

-¡Idiota! Fíjate por dónde vas- dijo Gwen gritando

- Lo siento, te ayudo- respondió Trent apenado

Trent le ofreció su mano, Gwen se levanto y vislumbro aquel ojiverde que había sido el motivo de su tristeza por todos estos días

-Gwen: Lo si...ento mucho, no sabía que eras tú…- dijo la gótica apenada

- No importa- dijo Trent

Estaba a punto de iniciarse una conversación cuando la conciencia misteriosa le volvió a hacer una visita a Gwen

**-Gwen!- dijo Xx**

**-¡Ahora no!- respondió Gwen molesta**

**-Recuerda a Duncan!- dijo Xx desesperado**

**-¡Diablos lo había olvidado!- dijo la gótica**

La pobre gótica no pudo ni siquiera ver al ojiverde cuando le pregunto lo siguiente

- Trent, haz visto a Duncan?- pregunto la gótica

El corazón de Trent se lleno de rabia, pero en realidad sentía una profunda tristeza, pero él era tan noble que ni siquiera le pudo reclamar.

- No, me parece que estaba contigo- dijo el ojiverde con un sonido apenas audible

- Bueno, gracias- respondió Gwen y se fue corriendo

_****Fin Flashback****_

- Estoy segura que lo confundí, pero está bien el se merece algo mejor que yo.- dijo Gwen resignadamente

- ¿Y porque preguntaste por mi?- pregunto el ojiceleste

- Porque alguien me aviso que Courtney nos vio abrazarse y lo malinterpreto todo- respondió la peliazul

En fin Duncan dejo a Gwen en su casa, eso fue mucho…, solo por un día de escuela.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Ya faltaba poco para iniciar las clases, Courtney y Bridge estaban peleadas, pero paso algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, la trigueña se trago su orgullo y se disculpo con su amiga.

- Bridge, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Courtney

-Si, claro- respondió la rubia

-:Bueno, quería…- comenzó Courtney pero de pronto se detuvo

-Courtney Hazlo!- Intervino Xx

-Disculparme contigo por que ayer estaba tan molesta que no pensaba en nada más que en lo mal que me sentía!- continuo Courtney

**BRIDGETTE POV:**

-¿Qué Court disculpándose?- se cuestiono Bridgette atónita

-Crees que tu amiga es un mounstro o qué?- dijo Xx

-No, no es eso, si no que ella difícilmente se disculpa, más bien nunca, por iniciativa propia- respondió la rubia

-Lo hace porque te quiere, oye que esperas!, acepta tu disculpa- ordeno Xx

- Claro que te disculpo, Court- dijo la ojimiel y las dos amigas se abrazaron

Bueno pues aquí al menos se arreglaron un poco los problemas, en lo que respecta a la gótica y al ojiverde, estaban destrozados, por no mencionar a cierto punk que no fue a la escuela hoy, porque la rabia no se le bajaba. Aun no tocaban para iniciar las clases.

- Hola chica- dijo Leshawna

- Hola- respondió Gwen con una profunda tristeza en su rostro

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la morocha

- Ah, nada- mintió la peliazul

- Tiene que ver con Trent, verdad?- cuestiono la pelinegra

- Eres mi mejor amiga, y desde hoy te voy a contar más cosas, por ahora solo te contare lo que paso en el centro comercial – respondió Gwen y posteriormente le conto todo lo sucedido

- Auch!, pobrecito creo que si lo malinterpreto…pero tu aun lo quieres, verdad?- volvió a preguntar Leshawna

- Claro que sí, pero él se merece algo mejor…- respondió la peliazul

- Te aseguro que tu eres lo mejor para el…- dijo Leshawna

Entonces tocaron y comenzaron las clases, todos notaron la ausencia de Duncan porque normalmente, ya había hecho que la maestra perdiera clases, o para esta hora, ya estaba en la dirección, las clases pasaron más lentamente de lo normal, finalmente tocaron el timbre para el receso.

Ahí estaba el pobre Trent, tan deprimido, y entonces fue a verlo su buen amigo Geoff.

- Que tienes viejo, ayer que fuiste a dar la vuelta, ya no regresaste- dijo Geoff

- Si, mira lo que paso fue que… - comenzó Trent y tal como la gótica le conto lo sucedido al rubio

- Viejo lo siento mucho- dijo el ojiazul en señal de compresión

- Si, no hay cuidado viejo- respondió tristemente el ojiverde

- Mira, ayer hable con Duncan y te voy a decir que él y Gwen solo son amigos, porque él quiere a Courtney…- dijo Geoff

- Eso me alegra un poco, pero lamento decir que perdí toda la confianza que tenía en esos 2…- dijo Trent

- Aun la quieres verdad?- cuestiono el fiestero

- Si, pero la tengo que olvidar, porque, aunque ella no quiera a Duncan, ella tampoco me quiere a mi…- finalizo el pelinegro

Termino el recreo, comenzaron las clases de nuevo, pesaban mas por la ausencia de Duncan, finalmente, se terminaron…y Gwen tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Leshawna, sobre, porque actuaba así?, acaso le gustaba sufrir?, NO!, es solo una historia de su pasado que le hizo hacer una promesa consigo misma…una promesa le la hacía ser **INCAPAZ DE AMAR…**

- Leshawna, podemos ir hoy a tu casa?, tengo que contarte muchas cosas- pregunto la peliazul

- Claro, que si vámonos- respondió Leshawna

Entonces las chicas fueron a casa de Leshawna, entonces Gwen hizo algo que nunca había hecho, hablar de su pasado…

* * *

**Besos**

**Los Quiero!**


	3. Incapaz de Amar, porque?

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch_

* * *

**Creo que todo el mundo está enterado del problema y bueno como dicen ya no quiero hablar de eso solamente quiero que sepan que hay veces que uno se equivoca, o mejor dicho la caga y yo la cague! Exagere y lo reconozco y no quiero que se queden con esa impresión mía!, porque lo que sucedió solo saco lo peor de mi como persona y bueno si ustedes tienen fics, podrán ver que es algo muy personal y se siente feo pensar (porque no fue así) que lo plagiaron. En fin una enorme disculpa a GwenWaterSiren por exagerada. Espero que todo el mundo quede contento!**

* * *

**Dedicatorias al final, no hagan trampa para ver si se los dedique o no leanla! Hahhahaha no es cierto!**

* * *

No les quito el tiempo sigue al historia de Gwen!

* * *

Termino el recreo, comenzaron las clases de nuevo, pesaban mas por la ausencia de Duncan, finalmente, se terminaron…y Gwen tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Leshawna, sobre, ¿porque actuaba así?, ¿acaso le gustaba sufrir?, ¡NO!, es solo una historia de su pasado que le hizo hacer una promesa consigo misma…una promesa le la hacía ser **INCAPAZ DE AMAR…**

- Leshawna, ¿podemos ir hoy a tu casa?, tengo que contarte muchas cosas- pregunto la peliazul

- Claro, que si vámonos- respondió

Entonces las chicas fueron a casa de Leshawna, entonces Gwen hizo algo que nunca había hecho, hablar de su pasado…

- Leshawna, quiero que tú entiendas que todo lo que te voy a contar es un secreto, y no quiero que le digas a NADIE- suplico la gótica

- Claro- replico la morena

- Tu bien sabes no tengo padre…- asumió Gwen

- Si lo sé- asintió con un gesto de preocupación

- Bueno, mi madre y el señor que me engendro que me rehusó a llamar padre, se separaron…

_****Inicio Flashback****_

Gwen, teniendo 5 años, una tierna niña inocente. Su madre, se preocupaba mas por tener esposo que por su hija, además la señora era muy bella, en fin, el padre de Gwen era un mujeriego, alcohólico, drogadicto, además de que golpeaba a su mama, Gwen fue un embarazo no deseado, producto de la violación del padre de Gwen, a quien, no le quedo más remedio que hacerse cargo de la niña, o ir a prisión, en ese momento, la mama de Gwen estaba embarazada de su otro hermano, John, que igualmente fue no deseado. Entonces llego el padre de Gwen, alcolizado.

- Rápido mujer dame de comer, tengo hambre- dijo enojado el padre de Gwen

- Aun no está la comida- respondió la mama de Gwen

El padre de Gwen bajo la influencia del alcohol, era más violento que de costumbre, el se ponía violento por cualquier cosa, el más mínimo detalle le molestaba, en ese momento apareció la pequeña Gwen, que regresaba del kínder sola, ya que su madre "no tenía tiempo"

- Mi madre era tan despreocupada, que dejaba a una niña de 5 años, sola, caminando 8 calles. No le importaba lo que fuera de mí…- recordaba Gwen con tristeza

Gwen continuo relatando todo lo que recordaba, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, igualmente, su amiga Leshawna, lloraba sin siquiera saber que decir.

- En ese momento sucedió…

- Sabes que ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, no me importa lo que sea de ti, del nuevo mocoso, o de esta niña horrenda- dijo gritando el padre de Gwen, quien señalo a la pequeña niña que ya lloraba- Y, no me interesa que me metan a la cárcel- continuo- en ese momento lanzo a la madre de Gwen con tanta fuerza que la pobre mujer yacía en el suelo inconsciente, sangraba y lo peor era que Gwen, estaba ahí, sola con ese tipo que si no se detenía, podría matar a su mama.

- ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! Despierta- decía Gwen desesperada

Un milagro ocurrió y la mama de Gwen despertó. La mujer solo pensaba en no perder a ese hombre…

-No te vayas, te necesito, ¡no quiero estar sola con los 2 niños!- rogaba la madre

-¿Que no te puedes callar?- pregunto el padre de Gwen, y posteriormente la golpeo de nuevo, esta vez parecía que no había nada que la pudiera despertar, porque además de que estaba embarazada, la mujer tenía problemas del corazón. Ese hombre no se iba a detener, no se iba a cansar hasta matarla, pero de repente antes de que el hombre la siguiera golpeándola, alguien se puso enfrente, una niña, ahogada en lágrimas, pero sin temor a nada.

- ¡YA NO LA GOLPEES! ¡ERES UN POCO HOMBRE!- grito Gwen

En ese instante ese hombre la agarro de su playera de su escuela, la levanto y le dijo.

-Tú eres la razón de este infierno, por tu culpa, tengo que soportar a esta mujerzuela- dijo el padre de Gwen y señalo a su madre -por un error, ¿me entiendes? ¡TU ERES UN ERROR!- le gritaba

La pobre niña no pudo decir nada porque el hombre la lanzo con la fuerza de 20 hombres, iba a irse por fin cuando la madre de Gwen logro reaccionar y en vez de ir por su pobrecita hija que estaba en el suelo con sangre que brotaba de su pequeña nariz, fue a intentar que ese hombre regresara, pero ya era tarde, el se había ido.

- Cuando desperté mi madre no dejaba de decirme que por mi culpa ese hombre se había marchado- decía Gwen entre sollozos, continuando su relato- Entonces le pregunte, ¿Por qué mama? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-Porque lo ¡AMO! Más que a ti o a tu hermano- respondió la madre de Gwen sin ningún remordimiento

-Me destruyo el corazón, y así me cree una idea distorsionada de lo que era el amor, que según yo, era dolor, violencia, y decidí que para mí no habría amor, ni siquiera familiar, porque esa mujer, hizo su decisión y hasta ahora, vive la vida reprochándome la partida de aquel hombre que contribuyo a destruir mi infancia- dijo Gwen-Yo sería **INCAPAZ DE AMAR**, puedes creerlo?- continuo Gwen formulando una pregunta retorica-, una niña de 5 años decidida a ya no amar jamás, que tonta fui entonces…

Lo peor de esto fue que mi hermano debido a los golpes, nació prematuro y tiene problemas del corazón, igual que mi mama y yo siempre dije que se enfermo por amor.

_****Fin Flashback****_

-Lo se parece difícil pero si sumamos mi vida escolar…- continuo Gwen

_****Inicio Flashback****_

La primaria, inocencia ¡CLARO! A esos niños no les interesa en lo más mínimo tus sentimientos, con tal de ser aceptados, son capaces de pasar sobre otros. Yo por ser solitaria, por cumplir mi promesa, fui blanco de abusos de una niñita rica, pelirroja, bella, aunque fuera la primaria, los niños suspiraban por ella, pero por alguna razón , ella me molestaba a mí una niña que no le había hecho nada a nadie, me hacia las bromas más pesadas, mounstro me llamaba, hasta que un día me harte, la golpee, mandaron a llamar a mi mama, esa niña ya me había denigrado bastante moralmente, imagina, pasar todo el día diciéndote que eres una porquería, pero al otro día, todo fue peor, lamentablemente, esa niña estaba decidida a vengarse, no recuerdo su nombre, ni quiero hacerlo, pero creo que si la veo, la recordare.

Aunque no me serviría de mucho ya que lo que hizo…yo tenía un pequeño gatito, era el único que me entendía, mi única compañía, y esa niña, hizo que su padre lo atropellara, llore sí, ¿porque lo hizo?, ¿por un pequeño golpe?, lo siento pero merecía venganza, y un día, Hahahaha, le teñí el cabello de verde, se fue, jamás regreso, ¡GANE!, pero nadie me devolvería mi gatito- dijo Gwen tristemente

No pude cumplir mi promesa, me empecé a encariñar con mi hermano…de hecho lo quiero tanto, por el entre a TDI, no fue por una apuesta, o porque me retara, el necesita un trasplante de corazón, o morirá no tenemos suficiente dinero, pero si ganaba , podría pagar su operación, no lo divulgo, ¿sabes porque?, porque odio que la gente me tenga lastima, si sufrí, de hecho sufro, pero siempre fui yo, solo yo, pero te conocí, conocí a Bridge, conocí a Court, a todos los demás, pero en especial conocí a Trent…

_****Fin Flashback****_

Leshawna quedo atónita, no sabía que su amiga había sufrido tanto, en realidad la mayor parte de su vida había sido sufrimiento, pero aun así Gwen era tan fuerte…

Leshawna la abrazo, y tuvo que hacer algunas preguntas, para aclararse completamente.

- Chica, si quieres a Trent de ese modo, porque no lo aceptas, ¿porque quieres seguir con este sufrimiento?- cuestiono -te diré algo, el dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional, y tu amiga mía, estas eligiendo sufrir…

- Lo sé, pero es que, es complicado…- respondió Gwen misteriosamente

-¿Complicado?- preguntó

- Lo que pasa es que yo solo le doy una pizca de confianza a la gente, pero con Trent, fue tan diferente, le entregue toda mi confianza y el la destruyo con Heather, ese beso, fue horrible, y te diré algo que me sucedió que jamás me había pasado- dijo la gótica

-¿Qué?- cuestiono de nuevo

- La idea del suicidio pasó por mi mente- confeso Gwen

Leshawna se sorprendió, estaba en shock.

-¿Por un chico?- pregunto atónita

- No, por **el chico**, sabes, sentí que con él podía ser feliz, una pizca de felicidad en mi vida, y fue destruida, y desde ahí jamás confié en nadie- respondió Gwen

- Trent cometió un error, pero tú también con Duncan, Trent no lo hizo intencionalmente- dijo Leshawna

- Lo sé, pero desde esa ruptura, no sabía cómo reponerme- respondió la peliazul en tono de defensa

- No, pero, tú fuiste la que termino con él- afirmo la morocha

- Si, pero no fue por las razones que todos creen- respondió gritando la peliazul

-¿No fue porque te regalara los desafíos, o por la obsesión?- cuestiono

- No, de hecho, me encantaban sus locuras, la verdad era que lo debo de admitir, yo era la que me estaba obsesionando mas con el….- respondió la gótica

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntaba y preguntaba asombrada

- Si, era un amor exagerado, aunque no lo mostrara, no se creo que todas las noches tenía el sueño de que nosotros teníamos una familia, pero mi sueño siempre terminaba cuando Trent me engañaba, por eso lo quise poner a prueba- respondió Gwen

-¿A prueba?- cuestiono de nuevo la morena

- Si, quería que se diera cuenta de que si me quería de verdad, no iba a ser fácil, pero finalmente, el me dejo a un lado- respondió tristemente

- Pero, siempre le decías que se alejara….- aseguro la morocha

- Si pero esos "aléjate de mí" eran no te rindas, ya estas más cerca, ¿crees que no moría de ganas de decirle, si?, pero es la única manera de mantener esa promesa, solo la romperé en el momento que alguien me demuestre amor verdadero- se defendió

- Lo que prometiste Lesh, NO LE DIRÁS A nadie- dijo Gwen

-¡Claro!- respondió

Así termino esta plática de chicas, Gwen se fue a su casa…Estaba lloviendo,

**GWEN POV:**

Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, porque nadie nota que estoy llorando…

La gótica iba a su casa cuando….

* * *

CHAPTER DEDICADO A:

**-Lola Lucknigul: **Waaaa si me lo borraron, pero lo recupere! ;D! Espero que te guste la conti!

**- Athaeris-A.S**: Hola :D! Me alaga mucho que pienses eso de mi de verdad gracias y adoro decir que también eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, bueno no sé si aun no es obvio, pero el problema quedo arreglado. Aun así gracias por el apoyo amiga Te Quiero Muchísimo! Y si alguien te molesta le pateare el trasero y lo sabes! :D!

**-courtneypda:** Gracias por el review!, me alegra que te guste la historia para eso la hago ;)

**-lolitaluv12:** Hahahaha obvio eres de mis escritoras favoritas, Jejeje, bueno lo del "plagio" ya se soluciono, si corto, D:, pero espero que este no me haya quedado tan corto, mil gracias por el review!

**-anónimo:** Bueno no pusiste tu nombre en tu review, pero para mí vale mucho, se aprecia el review! Mil Gracias! :D!

-**NekoNight:** Nía muchas gracias por ayudarme con lo de los fics, cuidare lo que me señalaste y espero haberlo mejorado aunque espero que entiendas que como soy nueva en esto de no usar script a veces me cuesta trabajo, este capítulo según yo tiene un poco mas de narrativa, y bueno me gusto tu firma :D. Que honor que la estrenaras en mi fic. Te Quiero :D!

**- MIREYA DXC:** Amix lamento haberte asustado, de verdad solo me quería desahogar, cuando pusiste en tu mensaje del MSN que Héctor tenia novia me entristecí pero resulta que habías oído mal! Descanso mi alma, Te Quiero! Nos vemos en el MSN

**-xXAiko-HayashiXx:** Gracias, tu sabes porque, aunque tengo que contarte algo y necesito de tu sabiduría y si necesitas ayuda respecto a lo que me contaste aquí estaré Oki? Te Quiero Mucho! :D!

**-ILoveAnimeAndTDI156: **Gracias por el apoyo y ya se soluciono el problema! Nos vemos en el chat! Y te voy a regañar porque no sigues tu historia! Hahahaha, no es cierto pero si continúala!

**-GwenWaterSiren: **De nuevo una disculpa por exagerar!

**-**** GaGa Little Monster - A.S****:** Obio está dedicado a ti amix! :D!

**-A LittleMonster A.S: **Amix ya sabes que aprecio demasiado lo que hiciste, pero no quiero que tengas problemas!

* * *

**De aquí el nombre de la historia eh?**

**Bueno la historia de Gwen, que les pareció? Corta, lo sé **

**Dejen reviews!, Cuídense y siguán igual de hermosos!**

**Besos!**

**Lily GXT-A.S Fuera! PAZ**


	4. La chica nueva

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch_

Ya saben que dedicatorias abajo…:D!

AVISO: Se ha añadido una nueva conciencia a la historia, pero esta es mal, se conoce como Cc, para evitar confusiones…

En fin a leer...

* * *

**GWEN POV:**

Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, porque nadie nota que estoy llorando…

La gótica iba a su casa cuando…

Comenzó a sentir la respiración de alguien más, era una voz, difícil de reconocer, se notaba que realmente alguien luchaba por cambiar el sonido de su voz para que fuera irreconocible.

- Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Yyyyy

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó Gwen

- ¿No me recuerdas?, tal vez eras demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. Solo te diré una cosa, prepárate para revivir tu pasado en el presente, harás lo que yo digo, tengo una navaja justo detrás de ti, vas a irte caminando como sin nada, no le dirás a nadie, o tu madre y tu hermano pagaran…, tampoco voltearás atrás, entendiste?- le ordeno Yyyyy

- No te tengo miedo…- respondió temerariamente

-Pues deberías-

**GWEN POV:**

No le tengo miedo, si es mi padre qué más da, además estoy segura que no tiene nada

-Gwen, sal de ahí, entendiste- grito Xx, esa persona si esta armado (a), no se con seguridad su género, y si regresas hay otra persona tras de ti, haz caso a sus instrucciones, no te seguirán, solo te quieren advertir.

Así la gótica se fue caminando, se asusto, pero, estaba confundida, ¿sería su padre? Supone que si, quien mas la quería espantar, tal vez Heather, o algo por el estilo. En fin la gótica se fue a dormir.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Este día todo estaba más relajado, por fortuna si llego Duncan, Courtney y Bridgette, estaban bien, Bridgette y Geoff estaban más que bien, eran la única pareja que había sobrevivido las 3 temporadas de Total Drama… Justin estaba como mosca pegado a Courtney, la cual, ya se estaba hartando…parecía un día normal

En fin entraron a su salón, estaba a punto de iniciar la clase de inglés cuando entro la directora Mc Gregory a hacer un anuncio.

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo la Directora McGregory

- BU-E-NOS DI-AS DI-REC-TORA MC-GREGO-RY- dijeron todos en coro, igualito a como decían en la primaria pausada y tontamente.

- Hoy les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera, Taylor, estará en su curso.

Ella aun no entraba, muchos pensaron…Ay, ha de ser una nerd, pero finalmente entro…

Ella era una chica hermosa, ojos azules, cabello rubio largo, y rizado, muy buen cuerpo (Hagan de cuenta que es la versión de TDI de Taylor Swift), esta chica atrajo las miradas de los chicos, y la envidia de todas las chicas

-Típicamente, las chicas pensaron…Ashhh!, esta ha de ser una zorra, o creída, Blah, blah, blah, pues no, ella era una chica increíblemente amable. Aunque era tímida.

Bueno pasaron las clases, y chicos y chicas, estudiaban a Taylor de pies a cabeza, había contestado varias de las preguntas de los maestros correctamente, por lo que el estereotipo de "rubia tonta" había sido descartado. La directora Mc Gregory le había dado instrucciones a Courtney, que por ser la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, debía presentar bien a Taylor, con cada uno de sus compañeros, entonces, la Directora Mc Gregory, saco a Taylor y a Courtney, para que pudieran conocerse mejor.

- Hola yo soy Courtney-

- Si lo sé, eres muy aplicada e inteligente, tampoco eres problemática- respondió Taylor

- Tienes razón, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono la trigueña

- Es que vi el reality-

- Aaaa, entonces ya nos conoces- asumió la castaña

- Sip- respondió Taylor

- Bueno, pues antes de que la Directora Mc Gregory nos sacara, la maestra de inglés dijo que teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas, pero contigo, ya seriamos 23, por eso quisiera saber si quisieras que hiciéramos el trabajo juntas, igual estaría Bridge- pregunto Courtney

- Claro, me encantaría, además tú y Bridge son muy amigas ¿no?, desde TDI se llevaban muy bien- respondió alegremente

- Si, espero que nosotras también podamos ser buenas amigas- dijo Courtney

- Si ¡yo también espero que sea así!-

- Ven a almorzar, te presentare al resto, aaaa lo olvide, ya los conoces- recordó la castaña

- Si, pero me gustaría que me los presentaras de todos modos- respondió Taylor

Así, se fueron al comedor, estaban todos en mesas separadas, Courtney se paro en una

- ¡Hola!, la directora Mc Gregory…- inicio

- Buuuuu- respondieron todos al escuchar el nombre de su "amable" directora

- Me dio la tarea de presentar a nuestra nueva compañera Taylor- continuo Courtney aclarándose la garganta

Se escucharon varios fiuuu fiuuu

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Courtney

Realmente a Courtney no le importaba que le chiflaran, si no que uno de esos chiflidos provenía de Duncan…el cual hacia esto no por el hecho de que le gustara la chica, si no porque adoraba ver a su princesa enfadada

- Uuuuuuy, ¿celosa princesa?- cuestiono el punk.

- Primero, no estoy celosa.- mintió.

-Es obio que estas celosa.- intervino Xx.

-No, no lo estoy.- respondió la castaña molesta.

-Te lo mereces por besar a Justin.- afirmo Xx divertida.

-Claro que no, ¡el beso a Gwen 2 veces en TDWT!, mientras yo idiotamente le decía que lo extrañaba…Por eso no me importa- volvió a mentir.

-¡Hazle notar quien manda aquí!- intervino la nueva conciencia Cc.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Courtney.

-¡Nadie!, solo voy a ayudarte a que ese imbécil se dé cuenta con quien se metió- respondió Cc maliciosamente.

-Tú me gustas más que esta estúpida conciencia que todo el día molesta- dijo Courtney compartiendo la risa maliciosa.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas caso a la otra!, ¡no le importa tu felicidad solo quiere divertirse!- le advirtió Xx.

-¡Oye Courtney apúrate llevas un buen sin responderle nada!- dijo Cc..

-A es cierto.- recordó la trigueña.

- Te deje sin habla princesa…- dijo el punk arrogantemente.

- ¡Mi nombre es COURTNEY!, C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y, el único que puede llamarme princesa es Justin – respondió molesta.

-Sssssssssstt- dijeron todos en señal de Duncan, te callaron.

Duncan salió de ahí furioso golpeando a cuanto casillero se le pusiera enfrente.

- Bueno, antes de que ese cavernícola me interrumpiera, les estaba diciendo que quiero que se presenten con nuestra nueva compañera personalmente, así que formen una f…- intento decir Courtney.

Pero la pobre no pudo terminar, porque todos chicos, se abalanzaron sobre la mesa y luchaban por ser el primero en presentarse, en fin el receso termino antes de que todos los chicos pudieran presentarse, y obviamente todas las chicas, que a regañadientes se iban a tener que presentar, pero eso sería después, los chicos que aun faltaban por presentarse eran Duncan, Geoff y Trent.

**GWEN POV:**

-No sé porque esta chica no me agrada.

-Ejm… ¿Celos?- pregunto Xx divertida.

-No son celos!- mintió - mientras esa no se acerque a Trent estaré bien.-

-Si son celos.- afirmo Xx.

-¡Que NO!.- mintió Gwen de nuevo.

-Sí, tanto lo quieres, ¡díselo! – le sugirió Xx.

-¿Y qué hay de mi promesa?- pregunto la peliazul.

-¡Olvídala!- le ordeno Xx.

-¡Yo no olvido mis promesas!- respondió molesta.

-Como quieras, pero si no te apuras vas a sufrir…- le advirtió Xx misteriosamente.

Iba caminando cierto ojiverde nada impresionado por la chica nueva, pero tan perdido en sus pensamientos…

**TRENT POV:**

-Extraño tanto a Gwen.

-Supéralo, ya jamás te va a hacer caso- dijo Cc.

-Es que la extraño tanto.-

-¿Y?, extrañarla no te la va a devolver.- dijo Cc fríamente.

-Sí, lo sé…- reconoció el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces?, porque no la olvidas.- pregunto Cc.

-Es que ella es perfecta.- respondió el ojiverde.

-¿Algo así de perfecta como la chica contra la que vas a chocar?- cuestiono Cc.

-¿Queee?- pregunto el músico confundido.

En ese momento Trent choco contra la nueva chica Taylor, la pobre llevaba una torre de libros, y ella iba en camino a guardarlos en su locker.

- Perdóname, te ayudo- dijo Trent.

En ese momento los 2 tomaron el mismo libro, se rozaron las manos y se vieron a los ojos.

**TRENT POV:**  
-Que chica tan bonita, no me había fijado, pero su belleza no se compara a la de Gwen.- dijo Trent.

Hahahahaha, ¿bromeas?- pregunto Cc incrédulo- ya viste sus ojos ¡AZULES!, su cabello es hermoso, dime, cuantas chicas tienen el cabello así de largo, rubio y rizado, sus facciones son perfectas de hecho.- continuo Cc.

-Bueno, si es muy bonita…- reconoció el ojiverde- pero yo quiero a Gwen.-

-¿Hola?, Gwen ¡YA NO TE QUIERE!- dijo Cc fríamente como es costumbre.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón…pero no me importa-

-Genio, llevas como 1 minuto sin decirle nada ahí viéndola como tarado, DILE ALGO!- dijo Cc.

- Lo siento mucho, de nuevo.- repitió Trent.

- Si, no te preocupes…- dijo Taylor bastante sonrojada.

- Por cierto, yo soy Trent.-

- Si, y yo soy Taylor.-

En fin llegaron hasta el casillero de Taylor, mientras cierta gótica acechaba con la mirada.

- Podríamos tomar un café para conocernos mejor.- sugirió Trent.

- Me parece muy bien.- respondió Taylor.

* * *

**Dedicatorias:**

**-Athaeris - A.S:** Gracias por tu apoyo amiga :D! Tu también sabes que cuentas conmigo Te Quiero!

**-MIREYA DXC:** Wiiiii! Héctor solterito, bueno no por mucho tiempo… ¡apuesto que será tuyo!, recuerda mis palabras :D! Te Quiero amix!

-**ThiagoDaanuu-18 (al cuadrado):** Hahahaha Thiago esta dedicatoria vale x 2 x los reviews!, Si pobre Gwen, soy mala en hacerla sufrir tanto! XD!

**-Lola Lucknigul:** Si este era esa cap en el que salía, Gracias por el review!

**-lolitaluv12:** Wiiiii! Te gusto, ahora Lily sonríe :), si, quería dar las razones de porque Gwen era tan lúgubre, gracias y por favor continua tu historia o me matare!

**-NekoNight:** Gracias por el review Nía!, vigilare lo de los puntos, la verdad es que nunca los ponía, pero gracias por decírmelo! Me alegra el haber mejorado :D! Te Quiero!

**-GwenWaterSiren: **Como tú dices, pasado pisado… Waaaaaa lo sé pobre Gwen! Luego me dices porque estuvo mal tu día. Espero que ya estés mejor. Ya sabes Sonríe! :D!.

**-Vicky04: **Gracias por agregarme a favoritos de verdad mil gracias, y mil gracias por el review! :D!

* * *

¿Quién será esta nueva Taylor?, ¿Es mala? ¿Intentara algo con Trent? ¿Trent sentirá algo por ella? ¿Duncan le romperá la cara a Justin? ¿Courtney seguirá atraída por Duncan?. Esta es respuesta obvia, Si, Hahahaha ¡Averígüenlo en el siguiente Cap de Incapaz de Amar!

**Lily GXT-A.S Fueraa! PAZ**


	5. Una tarde en el café? GRAVE ERROR

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que hayan tenido un Feliz Halloween!**

**-Disclaimer:** _TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom __McGillis __y a Jennifer Pertsch_

* * *

**TAYLOR POV:**

Trent…desde que lo vi en ese reality supe que ese chico tenía que ser mío…¿lo has visto?, es muy lindo y tierno, pero no sé por qué se tiene que fijar en una horrible gótica, pero veraz como se la saco de la cabeza.

**GWEN POV:**

-Arggg…esa chica y porque le tiene que coquetear A Trent.-

-Estem… ¿el ya es libre?- intervino Xx.

-Sí pero no lo acepto.-

-Te lo dije sufrirás, te advertí Gwendolyn.- afirmo Xx.

-Odio que me digan Gwendolyn, con Gwen basta.- refunfuño.

-Como quieras GWENDOLYN! Wuajajaja.- finalizo Xx riéndose.

**TRENT POV:**

-No se sea buena idea esto de invitarla, siento que la estoy utilizando para olvidar a Gwen.-

-Lo es, es muy buena idea, además es una salida de amistad nada más.- afirmo Cc

* * *

**ESA TARDE EN EL CAFÉ**

Taylor iba especialmente arreglada, se notaba que de verdad espera impresionar a cierto ojiverde, cosa que estaba logrando, mientras que una chica gótica seguida de su amiga pelinegra espiaban discretamente cada movimiento de ellos, casualmente 2 amigas, una rubia y otra castaña estaban en el mismo café.

Trent, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a Taylor y le arrimo la silla, estas acciones de caballerosidad recibieron varios gestos de desaprobación de la gótica y la morocha.

- Que bonita te ves.-

**-** ¡Muchas gracias!- respondió Taylor sonrojada.

* * *

En otra parte se encontraban 2 buenas amigas que disfrutaban de una agradable conversación.

-Como quisiera estar de viaje ahora…- dijo Courtney.

- Lo sé, recuerdas la vez que nos fuimos juntas a Machu-Picchu?- pregunto Bridgette.

- Lo recuerdo, fue cuando mis papas me regalaron un viaje por cumplir 15 años, fue tan divertido…- recordó la trigueña.

- Si fue tan genial, como eres una chica tan diferente y especial, no quisiste la típica fiesta, como todas, decidiste un viaje, estoy segura que cada chica que va allá se divierte tanto como nosotras- respondió la ojimiel.** (Esta conversación está dedicada a Athaeris por que cumplió hace tiempo sus 15 añitos!)**

* * *

Bueno, regresando a la salida de amistad de cierto ojiverde y cierta rubia.

- Cuéntame más de ti- dijo Taylor.

- Bueno, a mí me encanta la música, de hecho toco guitarra-

- ¿Enserio? A mí me encantan los músicos- dijo Taylor sin fijarse en lo que decía.

-¿Qué?-

- Digo, la música, de hecho yo soy compositora y canto- dijo Taylor en un intento por componer lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- ¿Enserio?- cuestiono el pelinegro-, me encantaría cantar alguna vez contigo, por cierto, que bonitos ojos tienes- le dijo el ojiverde.

- Gracias, no había fijado de qué color son tus ojos, es que desde aquí no se aprecia bien. – mintió

**TAYLOR POV:**

Obviamente se que sus ojos son verdes, solamente quería robarle un beso.

En ese momento Taylor se acerco tanto a Trent que solo los separaba una nariz,

- Tú también tienes unos ojos hermosos- susurro Taylor lo mas sensualmente que pudo.

**TRENT POV:**

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Trent.

-Como que que hace, te intenta besar baboso- respondió Cc burlonamente

-Pero yo quiero a Gwen aun-

-¿Y? Un beso no te hará daño- respondió Cc.

-Es que no se…- dijo el pelinegro inseguro.

**GWEN POV:**

-¡Ni se te ocurra besarlo perra!- dijo Gwen demasiado molesta.

-Repito, el es libre y yo te advertí- afirmo Xx- ¿porque nadie me hace caso?- se lamentaba Xx.

-¿Que hago…los interrumpo?- se cuestionaba la gótica- No, me voy a ver muy obvia- se respondió- y va a saber que los estoy espiando- continuo- ya se, que vaya Leshawna, no, porque sabrá que fui yo, solo tengo que esperar un milagro- finalizo la gótica desesperada

* * *

Mientras tanto Courtney y Bridgette:

- Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto Courtney impaciente.

- Si, solo pago la cuenta.-

- ¿Que ese de allá no es Trent?- pregunto la castaña.

- No distingo.- respondió la ojimiel.

- Lo iré a saludar.- dijo Courtney.

- Ok, luego te alcanzo.-

* * *

Regresando con el ojiverde y la rubia.

El beso ya estaba a punto de suceder, pero en eso.

- ¡Hola Trent!- interrumpió Courtney y lo abrazo en señal de amistad.

- ¡Hola Court!- respondió el ojiverde y la abrazo .

Courtney no se había dado cuenta que interrumpía, ella solo quería saludar a su mejor amigo. Al ver la cara de Taylor se dio cuenta de que si estaba interrumpiendo.

- Ups!, ¿lo siento interrumpí algo?- pregunto la castaña.

- No, Court, no interrumpiste nada- respondió Taylor súper molesta, pero tratando de moderar su tono de voz.

- ¿Seguros?-

- Si Court, no interrumpiste nada, no te preocupes…- mintió Taylor.

**TAYLOR POV:**

Maldita Courtney, pero esta me la vas a pagar…

**GWEN POV: **

-¡Sí!, bien hecho Court, ¡te debo una!- susurro la gótica

-Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero ya no te puedes arriesgar así Gwen! ¡ADMITE LO QUE SIENTES!- ordeno Xx.

-¡NO MOLESTES!- dijo la gótica.

Pero ese no era el único problema que enfrentaba por ahora, Duncan que pasaba por ahí vio a Courtney y a Trent abrazados solo que esta vez, el punk no dudo en entrar e interrumpir la escena.

- Con que ahora andas con este músico- dijo el punk molesto, dejando relucir sus celos.

- No, el es mi **MEJOR AMIGO**- respondió Courtney- y además con quien ande no es problema tuyo, ¿porque no vas con tu noviecita gótica y dejas de molestar?- cuestiono la trigueña.

- Gwen **NO ES MI NOVIA**, es mi amiga- afirmo el ojiceleste, ¿cuándo van a entender?-

- Uy si porque yo con mis "amigos" me beso y me ando abrazando en los cafés- respondió la castaña ignorando lo que decía.

- De hecho estabas abrazando a tu "amigo Trent" y tú, ¿cómo sabes que vine aquí al café con MI AMIGA?- cuestiono el punk feliz.

-Bueno, es que yo, pasaba por aquí y yo… **-**intento la castaña de componer lo que había dicho, pero ya había sido descubierta.

- Admítelo princesa estás loca por mi- dijo Duncan arrogantemente.

- ¡No! Y mi nombre es COURTNEY-

Duncan tomo de la mano a Courtney y se estaba acercando a ella en un intento de besarla, Trent ya se preparaba a golpearlo por defender a su mejor amiga, pero Taylor que quería que Courtney pagara por interrumpir, lo detuvo, para que no le pegara al punk.

En ese momento apareció Justin.

- Disculpa punk de pacotilla, ¿quisieras dejar a mi novia?- Duncan soltó a Courtney y se dedico a moler a golpes al modelo.

**GWEN POV:**

-GWEN!- grito Xx

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Gwen

-Ve a sacar a Duncan de ahí, si lo descubren golpeando a Justin va estar 3 años en el correccional y después…- decía Xx

-Ya se, ya se la prisión- continuo la gótica con lo que quería decir Xx

En eso Gwen irrumpió en la pelea.

- YA DÉJALO DUNCAN!- grito la peliazul.

- ¡No!- respondió el punk mientras continuaba golpeando a Justin.

- Si llega un policía te meterán a la prisión- dijo Gwen.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- contesto Duncan.

Gwen se llevo a jalones a Duncan, con ayuda de Leshawna, en eso apareció un guardia del centro comercial.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto el guardia.

- Es que este idi…- comenzó el modelo.

**COURTNEY POV:**

-No puedo dejar que se lleven a Dunkito a la cárcel. –

-Con que Dunkito eh?- pregunto Xx feliz.

-¡Cállate!, me refiero a que si se lo llevan ¡no podre hacerlo sufrir!- mintió

-Aja si como no…- respondió Xx.

Courtney tomo a Justin del brazo y le dijo.

- Justin, si no acusas a Duncan te prometo que seré tu novia- dijo la castaña desesperadamente

- Si, pero con una condición- dijo Justin.

- ¿Que condición?- pregunto Courtney.

- Que me beses otra vez frente a Duncan- respondió. (Nota: Courtney ya había besado a Justin en el cap. 1)

- Mmmm…- pensó la castaña- está bien…- dijo resignada.

- ¡Que paso aquí!- grito el guardia.

- Nada, solo me caí y me lastime, fue todo- mintió el modelo.

- Los estaré vigilando…- dijo el guardia incrédulo.

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejo, buenas noticias falta solo un cap para que suba nuevos capítulos, bueno por así decirlo, nuevos antes de que me lo borraran, eso me hace feliz, bueno igual a veces me deprimo un poco porque ya no me dejan tantos reviews como antes, no los puedo obligar a dejar review en esta mierda XD!

Bueno si se preguntan por la dedicación de Athaeris, es que el 14 de agosto cumplió años, y en ese día actualicé el fic (antes de que lo borraran TT-TT) y pues le hize su dedicatoria, porque cumplió nada más ni nada menos que 15 años! Y la verdad se lo merece porque es una gran persona y la quiero muchisisisisimo! Y de las mejores que he conocido! Y aunque ya paso, no pienso quitarla, porque quiero que siempre que lo lea recuerde que la adoro!

**:….:: Dedicación especial para Jocelyn:….:**

**Una vez nada mas Dios nos entrega la vida**

**Y a la vez nos da la oportunidad de realizarnos plenamente**

**El 14 de agosto se realiza una etapa de vida a alguien muy especial**

**De NIÑA a MUJER**

**Aunque algunos episodios de tu vida hayan sido desagradables, te esperan muchísimos lindos y mejores**

**Solo quiero decirte FELICES 15 AÑOS!**

**TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO JOCELYN GRACIAS X TU AMISTAD Y ¡QUE CUMPLAS MUCHÍSIMOS AÑOS MAS!**

**QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA!**

**UN BESOTE Y UN MEGA ABRAZO**

**DE TU AMIGA QUE TE ADORA**

**LILY GXT-A.S!**

* * *

**Bueno chicos responderé reviews!**

**Dedicado a:**

**-****GwenWaterSiren****: **Hola GwenWaterSirencita Hahahahaha ¡me pegaste tu "ito" :D! Hahahahaha ¡Me alegra que ya estés feliz! Y recuerda que tu tía está en la gloria con Dios, allá es muy feliz :D! ¡Si este es el del café…!

**-****ThiagoDaanuu-18****: **Tienes razón si hace problemas sin hacer nada XD! Mucha suerte con tus fics Amigo :D!

**-****Athaeris - A.S****: **Descuida Taylor será muy malvada, y esta de mas decir que siempre te apoyare! Te Quiero mucho! Recuerdas tu dedicatoria esta allá arriba! :D!

**-****lolitaluv12****: **Descuida el punk va a sufrir demasiado, se lo merece! Me alegra demasiado que te guste mi fic! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa el review 80! No lo creo, bueno ya te mande el PM con lo que me gustaría que pusieras! Y por cierto ame el epilogo! Besos!

**-****NekoNight****: **Si Taylor esta medio tabla, pero no sabía a quién poner sin que sus fans me mataran! Jejeje te recomiendo que seas desconfiada con ella. Gracias por decirme que he mejorado, es gracias a ti :D! Te Quiero Nía! Y ya se me tu fecha de cumple 13 de enero igual que yo XD!

* * *

**Si quieren sus dedicatorias por favor dejen su fecha de cumpleaños en review! **

* * *

Bueno hay una chica nueva en FanFiction llamada **Diana-103.** Antes que nada bienvenida a FanFiction! *Lily sale con un sombrerito y una cartulina que dice "Bienvenida"*

Y me pidió instrucciones para subir sus fics aquí se las dejo:

Escribe un hermoso fic en Word :D! Lo guardas…

Entras a FanFiction a tu cuenta…

Luego en las pestañas que están arriba que dicen, "Account", "Publish", blah blah blah acercas tu mouse a la pestaña "Publish", te va a desplegar varias opciones le das click a una que se llama "Document Manager (Upload)" y donde dice "File on the computer" buscas tu documento, en" label" le pones un titulo, y luego le das "submit document"

Luego vuelves a "Publish" y le das click en "Guidelines"

En Guidelines hasta abajo le das click al hipervínculo que dice:  
"Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines."

Luego vuelves a "Publish" y le das click en "New Story".

Te saldrá un cuadro que dice "Publish New Story"

En Story Tipe le das click a "Normal"

Y en choose category le das click al botón que dice "Please Select a Category" Y de ahí le das click en "Cartoons" y luego "Total Drama Island" le das click al botón que dice "Continue"

Te va a desplegar un cuadro y ahí llenas lo siguiente:

Title: "Tu titulo"

Summary: es el resumen que se despliega en la página cuando alguien ve tu historia

Language: El idioma en que está escrito

Rating: La clasificación que está tu fic estas son tus opciones K es apta para todo el público T es para mayores de 13 años por decir algunas malas palabras o sugerir temas adultos M es para adultos por violencia, y escenas de sexo explicito.

Genres 1: Esos son los géneros que son de tu historia, escoges 2.

Status: Le das clic: si es una historia de varios capítulos "In Progress", si es un OneShot "Complete"

Category: Ya está completa, pero revisa que si este bien tiene que salirte

**Cartoons » Total Drama Island**

Characters: Son los personajes principales que usaras en tu historia

Document: Eliges el documento que previamente guardaste.

Ya que hiciste todo eso le das click en

"Publish New Story"

No aparecerá automáticamente puede tardar horas o un día, así que si no sale luego luego no te preocupes.

* * *

Esto fue todo espero que dejen...

**:….: Review :…:**

**¿Que pasara? ¿Trent sintió algo? ¿Court cumplirá su promesa? Estas y muchas más de sus dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de "Incapaz de Amar"**

_Cuídense_

_Besos!_

**Lily GXT-A.S Fueraa! PAZ**


	6. Centro comercial del tormento

****

¡Hola a todos!

Disclaimer:

_TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom __McGillis __y a Jennifer Pertsch_

Ahora pondré un fragmento de los caps pasados para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia.

Avisos y dedicatorias hasta abajo.

* * *

**COURTNEY POV:**

-No puedo dejar que se lleven a Dunkito a la cárcel – dijo la castaña preocupada

-Con que Dunkito eh?- pregunto Xx feliz.

-Cállate!, me refiero a que si se lo llevan no podre hacerlo sufrir!- mintió Courtney

-Aja si como no…- respondió Xx.

Courtney tomo a Justin del brazo y le dijo.

- Justin, si no acusas a Duncan te prometo que seré tu novia- dijo la castaña desesperadamente

- Si, pero con una condición- dijo Justin

- Que condición?- pregunto Courtney

- Que me beses otra vez frente a Duncan- respondió (Nota: Courtney ya había besado a Justin en el cap. 1)

- Mmmm…- pensó la castaña- está bien…- dijo resignada

- Que paso aquí!- grito el guardia

- Nada, solo me caí y me lastime, fue todo- mintió el modelo

- Los estaré vigilando…- dijo el guardia incrédulo

- ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto Bridgette.

Naturalmente todos voltearon a ver a Bridgette.

- De nada, luego te cuento, ya vámonos- dijo Courtney con muchas ganas de irse y ya no saber nada.

- Esta bien- respondió la ojimiel extrañada.

-Adiós amor ¿no se te olvida algo?- pregunto Justin

Courtney fingió que no escucho, al salir había lagrimas en sus ojos, se dirigía a la salida del centro comercial, era un largo pasillo con tiendas a los extremos, todos se preguntaban dentro del café, porque Courtney permitía que Justin le hablara así, pero el que estaba más extrañado era cierto ojiverde, que sentía que las cosas no iban bien, tenía razón, Courtney estaba terriblemente lastimada, pero Justin no se quedo ahí, siguió a la castaña.

Entonces Trent se disculpo con Taylor…

-Taylor lo siento mucho , no quise que vieras solo peleas, me gustaría llevarte después a otro lugar, más tranquilo, o al menos que nos aseguremos que nadie se pueda pelear, ellos no son siempre así, solo que todos estamos pasando por un mal momento- dijo el ojiverde.

- No hay problema, me gustaría tener otra cita contigo. Sera en otra ocasión- dijo Taylor en señal de comprensión

- Entonces vámonos ya- dijo el pelinegro.

**COURTNEY POV:**

-¿Porque lo hice?-

-No es obvio? lo amas y no quieres perderlo- respondió Xx

-No es cierto- mintió la trigueña

Entonces apareció un rubio ojiazul.

- Hola Bridge.- dijo Geoff.

- Hola Geoff. – respondió la ojimiel y posteriormente lo beso.

- Hola Court.- saludo el rubio.

- Hola Geoff- respondió Courtney -Bridgette si quieres te espero en la salida-

- Tardo solo 5 minutos-

- ¿Quieres un café?- pregunto el ojiazul a su novia.

- Lo siento Geoff, será en otra ocasión hoy es noche de chicas- respondió la ojimiel rechazando la propuesta.

- Esta bien amor- dijo Geoff y se dedico a besarla.

* * *

**POV NORMAL: **

En fin la castaña se encaminaba a la salida…pensaba y pensaba…

Lo triste ahora es que aunque fueran sus pensamientos, la trigueña no podía negarse las cosas a sí misma, porque a pesar de que ese punk la había lastimado y engañado, seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón. Por eso acepto salir con ese tipo que le daba asco ese tal Justin…

Entonces Justin jalo fuertemente del brazo a Courtney y le dijo.

- En qué quedamos, dame mi beso- dijo Justin molesto.

- Solo quedamos en un beso y ni siquiera está aquí Duncan- respondió Courtney.

- Tú eres mi novia, y me darás los besos que yo quiera-

- ¡Que no!-

Justin jalo a Courtney de su camisa, forzándola a que lo besara, pero entonces alguien golpeo fuertemente a Justin, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, esta vez no fue Duncan, fue Trent. Este ojiverde no podía ver como forzaban a su mejor amiga.

- Gracias- dijo Courtney.

- De nada, ahora todos salgamos de aquí- respondió el ojiverde.

Y todos se apresuraron a la salida, Bridgette como prometió, solo tardo 5 minutos.

En otro lugar del centro comercial…

Estaban el punk, la gótica y su amiga la morocha, prácticamente en la salida oeste del centro comercial, entonces observaron a Courtney y a Trent muy abrazados y a Courtney llorando, una rabia irradiaba del corazón de Duncan, pero pronto se enteraría de la razón de ese abrazo, porque llegaron Katie y Sadie hablando, a punto de salir del centro comercial por la salida oeste, pero ya saben en su tono molesto y con el cual es imposible no escuchar.

- OMG! Sadie si viste el golpe que le dio Trent a Justin- dijo Katie.

- Totalmente Katie, pero Justin se lo merecía intento besar a Courtney- respondió Sadie.

- Pero no sabías que ahora Justin y Courtney son novios, ya sé porque lo golpeo pero quiero tu opinión amiga, Sadie ¿crees que Trent quiera algo con Courtney?- pregunto Katie.

- No creo, el quiere a la nueva chica Taylor- respondió Sadie.

- O si tenían una cita, pero yo creo que Trent como buen amigo no cree que Justin sea para Courtney porque es algo mujeriego, hablando de Trent ¿ya no quiere a Gwen?- pregunto Katie.

- Gwen ya quedo en el olvido, me alegra que el chico al fin la haya superado porque lo que le hizo con Duncan no tiene perdón, Courtney también lo supero ahora está con Justin que es mil veces mejor que Duncan- respondió Sadie.

- Yo concuerdo contigo- dijo Katie y las 2 amigas salieron del centro comercial.

De hecho la información que dieron estas chicas no estaba del todo mal, lo único que no estaba bien era el que Trent quería a Taylor obvio no el ama a Gwen, y el que Courtney quería a Justin de verdad, ¡NO! lo hizo para salvar a su Dunkito. Y tampoco estaba bien la razón del golpe que Trent le dio a Justin la verdadera razón era que el cerdo de Justin quería forzar a Courtney que lo besara.

En fin la gótica, la morocha y el punk creyeron la información tal cual como este par de amigas la dijeron, Duncan salió de ahí furioso y un poco después Gwen salió corriendo llorando, ante lo cual su fiel amiga Leshawna la siguió. Se dirigían a la casa de Leshawna.  
Las palabras -El ya quiere a Taylor y ya supero a Gwen resonaban en su cabeza, como campanas que la atormentaban. Finalmente fue alcanzada por su amiga, afortunadamente era viernes, es decir, libertad, podían dormirse a la hora que les plazca.

* * *

Regresando al centro comercial...  
Courtney al fin se tranquilizo, y se fue en compañía de su amiga Bridgette, aun era temprano, no se preocupen, aun era seguro para 2 señoritas; entonces Trent como el caballero que es, acompaño a Taylor a su casa.

* * *

**Más tarde en la casa de Taylor...**

Su casa era enorme, muy lujosa se notaba que tenía mucho dinero, era prácticamente una mansión.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto Taylor

- Este, ¿ya es muy tarde no?-

- Apenas son las 7- respondió Taylor.

- Esta bien- dijo el ojiverde.

- Te voy a presentar a mis papas.- dijo Taylor.

- Si claro.-

- ¡PAPI, MAMI!- grito la rubia.

- ¡Ahí vamos corazón!- respondieron sus papas.

Entonces bajaron 2 señores, la mujer era bastante parecida a Taylor, y definitivamente ella había sacado los ojos de su padre, aunque el señor ya tenía el cabello encanecido.

- Señor Hall, mi nombre es Trent- (Taylor se apellida Hall)

- Es un placer conocer al novio de mi Taylor.- respondió el señor Hall.

- ¿Papi?, el no es mi novio aun, es un amigo de la escuela.- dijo Taylor.

- Ahh, lamento la confusión.- dijo el señor Hall.

- No se preocupe señor.- respondió Trent.

- Esta es mi esposa.- dijo el señor Hall presentándola.

- Señora Hall, es un placer- respondió el ojiverde.- y como buen caballero le beso la mano.

- ¡Que joven tan atento y bien parecido!, es un placer Trent!- respondió la señora Hall algo sonrojada. **(Creo que hasta a la señora le gusta Trent!)**

- Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerlos.- dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿Porque no te quedas a cenar?- pregunto el señor Hall

- ¡Si Trent quédate!- insistió Taylor.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias-

* * *

Ahora yo digo Wiiiiiiii! ¡Este es el capitulo que llevaba antes de que lo borraran! A los que leyeron el fic antes de que lo borraran por fin habrá nuevos capítulos, eso me hace muy feliz! Además que ahora si me dejaron reviews! :D! Bueno algo que me estresa demasiadisimo mucho es que la semana que sigue son exámenes así que espero entiendan si tal vez la próxima semana no actualizo, perdón. Aaaaaaa y ya se que se preguntan por el cambio de apellido de Swift a Hall, lo que sucede es que me acabo de enterar que esta prohibido mencionar a personas dentro de los fics, porque pueden ofenderlos, y blah, blah, blah, Taylor es la misma lo unico que le cambia es el apellido...

* * *

****DEDICATORIAS** **

**-crazy-yanudxc: **Waaaaaa que genial que te haya gustado esta historia, gracias por tu review, y lo menos que podía hacer era desearte un feliz cumpleaños X)!

**-****Crazy'Guuadii - A.S****: **Caraee Guadii ya te dije que te adoro? Eres genial me encanta chatear contigo! Y amo tus historias! Aunque tu digas que son mierda, claro que no las amo! Y ya sabes que JAMÁS escribiré DXG! Odio eso puaj….! Mucha suerte con tus trabajos Guadii y obvio sabes que aquí se te hace tu dedicatoria porque te lo mereces! TQmmmm Guadii! Aaaa y como te dije cumplo el 13 de enero!

**-****Athaeris - A.S****: **¿De qué? NO me agradezcas la dedicatoria! Porque como he dicho mil veces eres de las mejores personas que he conocido! Eres la mejor! Mil veces mejor que yo! Gracias por qué me dejas reviews, por apoyarme desde el principio! TQmmmm! Y mientras tú publiques aunque sea una letra yo dejare review! :D! Te Adoro! Jocelyn de Wolff! Presidenta de Perú!

**-****GwenWaterSiren****: **Ahora yo soy mala eh? Lo dice la señorita que termina el capitulo cuando estoy a punto de morir de un infarto! Arggg! Tu compañera es una bitch? Solo pregunto porque es obvio que me interesa! :D! Si Gwen esta celosa Hehehehe! Si venganza… Uuuuuuy! Taylor mala! Y me sentiré mal cuando Court sufra…! Ya quiero que sea viernes…!

**-****MIREYA DXC****: **No te preocupes por no dejar review amix…! Estúpidas de segundo, pero ya te dije eso es abuso, pero veras, el karma JAMÁS descansa, pagaran, y lo del tema de Facebook, es muy común en mi escuela, demasiado…! Qué pena lo de tu fiesta! Y lo del reporte! D:! INJUSTICIA! Pero les caerá un yunque! Wuajajajajaja! Te Quiero Muchísimo amix :D!

**-****HeartGrenade****: **Hola! Antes que nada bienvenida a FanFiction! N*Lily saca serpentinas* Que bueno que te guste esta historia y aun mejor que bueno que te sirvió la guía para subir historias n.n! Aaaaaaa y ya leí tu fic (por cierto me encanto) y ahí deje el review correspondiente Hehehehe, mil gracias por el review! Cualquier duda o lo que necesites cuentas conmigo :D!

**-****NekoNight****:** Nía! :"( (bueno tu sabes porque estoy triste), pero bueno quiero que sepas que la decisión que decidas tomar te apoyare porque eso hacen las amigas y contaras conmigo! Gracias por el review y si pobre Court! Gwen celosa y mi pobre Trenty tan inocente X)! Si Duncan debía haber matado a Justin, pero la cárcel, rayos! Taylor es una bitch! Y si he mejorado es gracias a ti Nía! De verdad mil gracias! TQmmmm! Y te apoyo!

**-Evelyn**: Que bueno que te guste el fic y a mí también me cae mal Taylor pero sin ella no hay drama! Gracias por el review!

**-****Maniacal - dxc4 forever****:** Que bueno que te guste el fic y si la conciencia cumple la misión de nuestras vidas, separar el DXG! Hehehehe. Mil gracias por el review!

**-****ThiagoDaanuu-18****: **Sip, Duncan & Courtney tienen drama para rato, si que loca la cafetería! Gracias por el review Thiago! Y espero que hayas dormido bien Hehehehe! 3 de la mañana! Hahahaha!

**-****lolitaluv12****: **Amo tu review no me canso de leerlo! Qué bueno que te gusto el cap y el punk de que sufre, sufre! Si maldita Taylor! Hehehehe! Es triste lo de los reviews :"(¡ No tienes nada que agradecerme si yo AMO TUS HISTORIAS CON LOCURA! Gracias por dedicármelas eso me hace demasiado feliz porque eres una inspiración para mí de verdad, yo quisiera escribir como tú! Que distraída soy, al no darme cuenta de que era el review 80! Hehehehe muero porque actualices! Tqmmmmm! Y esto siempre ira dedicado a ti :D!

* * *

**Tu dejas review, ¡Yo dedico!**

* * *

¿Que pasara en la cena de Trent con los papas de Taylor? ¿Y que pasara en la noche de chicas?

Respuestas en el próximo cap de _**"Incapaz de Amar"**_

Los adoro!

Besos!

**Lily GXT-A.S Fueraa! PAZ**


	7. Pijamadas & cena

¡Hola a todos!

**Disclaimer:** _TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom __McGillis __y a Jennifer Pertsch._

_Dedicatorias abajo! :D!_

_

* * *

_

La rubia y la trigueña llegaron a la casa de Bridgette, subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto, ya estaba listo para su piyamada. La rubia no había presenciado el golpe, ni nada, solamente vio a Courtney llorar...cosa que tenía que saber.

—Amiga, ¿Por qué lloras?— interroga la rubia con un aire de preocupación.

—Meeeh, nada importante—mintió la trigueña secándose unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Courtney, somos mejores amigas, podemos contarnos todo—

—Si, Bridgette lo sé, pero de verdad no es nada— mintió.

—Courtney cuéntame— dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, la verdad es que, vi a Duncan y a Gwen besándose — mintió Courtney.

— ¿Qué?, ay amiga, ya no le des importancia, ninguno vale la pena — alentó Bridgette.

—Lo sé, solamente que abrió viejas heridas, pero sabes estoy muy feliz porque soy novia de Justin— dijo la castaña fingiendo entusiasmo y mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú! Con ese, ¿Qué?, no entiendo, pero si tu detestas que esté detrás tuyo—

—Sí, pero sabes, decidí darle una oportunidad— mintió.

—Bueno si eso te hace feliz…a mí también— dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, Bridge—

—Bueno paremos de hablar de cosas tristes Court—

—Sí, me parece buena idea—

—Mmmm, ¿qué hacemos?— cuestiono Bridgette.

—Mmmm, ¡ya se!, hay que leer algo— dijo Courtney con entusiasmo, ya que una de sus pasiones es leer.

—Sí, pero, ¿que leemos?—

—Préstame tu laptop Bridgette—

—Si, Court—

—Haber…FanFiction…— decía la trigueña mientras escribía la dirección en la URL. —¡Listo!—

—Bien ahora que leemos…—

—Fics de **Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**, obviamente—

Y asi las chicas se quedaron leyendo los grandiosos fics de Guadii.

* * *

Vamos con la morocha y la gotica.

Leshawna pido un taxi y las dos amigas se dirigieron a casa de la morocha.

Más tarde en la casa de Leshawna

— Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar amiga—

— No hay nada que agradecer chica—

—Sabes, me duele mucho, lo que dijeron Katie y Sadie— susurro la gótica.

—Puede ser una mentira, tal vez hayan escuchado mal— supuso Leshawna.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero tienen razón, Trent merece algo mejor que yo…—

—Gwen, tu eres lo mejor para él— alentó la morocha

—Mentira, Lesh, cualquier chica sería mejor para él—

— ¡No Gwen! ¡El te ama!— grito Leshawna.

—¡Que no Leshawna! el ya quiere a esa tal Taylor, y mejor para él, ella es bonita, tiene corazón y se ve que la quiere, así que si quiere andar con ella y eso sirve para que me olvide está bien— grito la gótica intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—No Gwen, deja de mentirte a ti misma, para ti no está bien, te duele y sabes bien que esa chica es una perra superficial—

—No sé cómo sea Taylor, Leshawna, no la conozco, ni nada, pero cualquier chica que se acerque a Trent siempre me caerá mal, es obvio, son celos— admitió la gótica.

La morocha solo abrió los ojos como platos, Gwen acababa de reconocer sus celos.

* * *

En la casa de Taylor

Los cocineros, sirvientes y empleados, atendían a los hall y a Trent, comían langosta.

—Cuéntanos de ti Trent, que te gusta hacer— dijo el señor Hall.

—Bueno, señor, estoy muy interesado en la música, soy compositor, y toco la guitarra — respondió el ojiverde.

—Que interesante, de hecho mi hija canta muy bien, y no lo digo por solo ser su padre—

—Si mi hija es muy talentosa— complemento la señora Hall.

Trascurrió una larga conversación con los padres de Taylor, y cada vez el matrimonio Hall se convencía de que querían a Trent para ser el novio de su hija. De Taylor ni hablarse, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta.

* * *

Regresando con Bridgette y Courtney…

Las chicas ya habían leído todos los fics de esta gran escritora, lloraron, recordaron, se rieron y finalmente Bridgette cayó dormida.

**COURTNEY'S POV:**

—Demonios, porque, quisiera decirle todo a Bridgette, pero no, me alejaría de ese imbécil de Justin, y no lo puedo hacer, tengo que salvar a Duncan—

—Uuuuuuy ¡aquí hay amor!— dijo Xx cantando.

—Cállate, no estoy de humor— respondió la castaña, mientras sollozaba.

Por única vez, Xx se calló y dejo que la castaña durmiera en paz, y no solo eso, dejo que tuviera dulces sueños acerca de su Dunkito.

* * *

Regresando con la castaña y la morocha.

—Bueno chica, tienes que descansar, son las 12:00, vamos a dormir— dijo Leshawna

—Si — respondió la gótica con un bostezo, cuando de repente sonó su celular, nuevo mensaje, de su madre. —¿Qué carajos quiere ahora?— grito la gótica mientras fruncía el ceño.

"_Gwen, vente ya para la casa, no puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres, no ves que tienes que cuidar a tu hermano, yo no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo, tengo una cita, y no planeo pagar ni un centavo para una niñera, y además los problemas del corazón que tiene John, que no tienes conciencia, ven ya, no me interesa lo que estés haciendo, te vienes pero ya"_

—No tienes conciencia…que ironía, no se da cuenta de la hora que es, y que egoísta, bien le dije que yo me quedaba en tu casa—susurró Gwen.

—Demonios, mis padres salieron, te pediré un taxi—

—A esta hora no hay taxis, descuida me iré sola—

— ¡Te acompaño!—

—No Lesh, seria doble viaje para ti, yo ya me voy—

— ¿Segura?—

—Sí, si no mi "madre" me matará— dijo Gwen mientras hacía comillas al aire.

—Bueno, cuídate, tan pronto llegues me avisas—

—Si lo prometo—

* * *

_**Las calles, peligro latente, una señorita de 16 años, sola atravesando la ciudad, gracias a su egoísta madre, cualquier cosa le puede pasar…**_

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejo chicos, uy, yo se que la cosa más corta del mundo, pero jodidos exámenes me dejan corta de tiempo, bueno el próximo capítulo a estar muy…interesante (no como este XDD!) no se los diré aun :D! ¡De verdad tienen que leerlo!

* * *

Bueno igual si vieron una dedicatoria por ahí que es para **Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**, quien cumplió 13 añitos el 24 de noviembre, ósea que igual ya es emmm "legal" aquí en FF! Bueno porque se lo dedico, haber, gracias a ella y a Athaeris decidí escribir en FF, ella me mando un PM sugiriendo que escribiera, le hize caso y ahora existe esta historia, ¡a ella le debo el escribir! Pffftaaa Guadii eres genial, me fascina chatear contigo, me encanta que odies los números tanto como yo (recuerdas que me confundí contando los días de tu cumpleaños XDDDD! Eso es prueba de mi nivel de estupidez! :D) Cuantas tonterías digo y cuanto nos reímos, cuanto peleamos porque dices que tus fics son mierda y yo te digo que me encantan y que eres tremenda escritora! De verdad Feliz Cumple atrasado!

* * *

**Ahora a mis hermosos lectores que me dejaron review, ¡no crean que los olvide!**

-**kimron4ever**: ¿Mi fic? Uno de los mejores que has leído! Mil gracias! De verdad y bienvenido a Fandom de Total Drama Island! Me gusta mucho tu fic de Total Drama Possible y pronto te dejare los reviews correspondientes a cada capítulo, es que casi no tengo tiempo, pero ten por seguro que lo leo!

-**Athaeris - A.S****:** *Baila como el emoticón del MSN* Hahahahaha maldito emoticón adictivo Hehehehe! Tu eres la mejor! Estudias hasta el sábado! Puaj! Pobrecita de ti! Pero eres fuerte! Lo soportaras! Te Quiero!

-**HeartGrenade****:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Yo amo las tuyas con locura! Si obvio que Trenty quiere a Gwenny, pero Gwenny es necia! Carajo Taylor te odio! Pero bueno sin ella no hay drama! Trenty aparte de todo es fuerte y musculoso :D! Ya me calmo porque si no sacare mi lista de un millón de razones por las que Trent es perfecto, Hahahahaha XDDDD! Sigue escribiendo tu también!

**-Lola Lucknigul:** Bueno si cambie el apellido de Swift a Hall porque está prohibido usar a gente real en los fics, porque puede que se ofenda, digo, Taylor Swift jamás leería esto, pero son las reglas del sitio Hehehehe, mil gracias por el review!

**- ****BEKHA-DxC****:** Olaaaah Courtney! Recuerdas esa conversación? Hahahaha, gracias por el review :) Me encanta chatear contigo, eres re buena onda!

-**crazy-yanudxc:** Katie y Sadie mugrosas, Hehehehe, ni peles a la gente que te dice porque como dice Nani, no hay reglas para escribir DXG fraternal! Si te siguen molestando los iré a golpear Hahahahaha, bueno lo que necesites aquí estoy!

**-****courtneypda****:** No te preocupes por no dejar review antes, y te comprendo, tareas, escuela, exámenes, puaj! Hahahahaha! Gracias por el review! Ahora te dejare uno de una historia que hiciste hace tiempo, pero por la escuela no te he dejado review!

**-****A LittleMonster A.S**: Wuajajaja Trent es mío! Hahahahaha aléjense todas! Si lo sé maldita Taylor! Pero baaah si Trent no es mío al menos que sea de Gwen, no te preocupes por no reviewar, te entiendo falta de tiempo! Te Quiero Regi!

**-****lolitaluv12****:** Olaaaaaah! Duncan sufre! Hehehehe se lo merece! Si Taylor tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga, pobre Gwen, pero igual se lo merece, gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora! Pero aun me falta muchísimo para escribir como tú! & como no dejar reviews en tus historias si yo las amo! Eres genial! Tqmmmmmmmmmmmm!

**-****ThiagoDaanuu-18****:** Mucho lio! Si Hahahaha Trent si se quedo a cenar! ¡Oye que malo eres, de verdad me hiciste creer que te iban a robar! Me preocupe! Y sabes a mi me asaltaron un día después (es enserio) Luego te cuento bien! Cuídate! Y gracias por el review!

**-****NekoNight****:** Comenzar a odiar a Taylor, y eso que aun no despliega toda su maldad Jejeje! A Justin igual lo odiaras más! Bien hecho Trenty! Katie & Sadie son estúpidas U.U! Yo te apoyaré siempre! Ojala que te la estés pasando súper en tu viaje! Y ya me fije más en los acentos, y ya comenzé a usar guiones largos, espero que haya mejorado el aspecto de la historia. Tqmmmmmmm! Cuídate Nía!

**-****Diana-103****: **No te preocupes por no dejar review pronto :D! De verdad espero que publiques pronto un fic! Estoy ansiosa! Cuídate! Besos! & mil gracias por el review!

**-0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan: **Gracias por el review! & ojala que si crees el grupo Hehehe! Se anotaría todo el mundo! De nada por el review en tu fic (que me encanto por cierto) Nos leemos! Besos! Cuídate!

¿Le pasara algo a Gwen? ¿Podra Courtney guardar su secreto? Respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de _**"Incapaz de Amar"**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Besoos!**_

_**Los adoroo!**_

_**Si son de México, donen al Teletón!**_

_**Lily GXT-A.S Fueraa! PAZ**_


	8. Nerviosismo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer:** _TDI/TDA/TDWT No mee pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch._

_Dedicatorias abajo! :D!_

_Pues este es el dichoso capitulo por el cual cree tanto revuelo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí ;D!_

_

* * *

_

**_Las calles, peligro latente, una señorita de 16 años, sola atravesando la ciudad, gracias a su egoísta madre, cualquier cosa le puede pasar…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Nerviosismo, era la palabra que mejor definía a Gwen en ese momento, aunque también podríamos decir que coraje y tristeza, es difícil no estar nerviosa cuando cruzas la ciudad sola a media noche, las calles están desiertas, donde tu única compañía es la Luna, ¿Acaso ese día podría ponerse peor?

Lamentablemente si, de repente comenzó a hacer mucho más frío, y comenzaron unas horribles ventiscas de aire helado.

"Solo falta la mitad" se alentaba Gwen, quien temblaba.

Esta sociedad tiene muchos problemas, ignorancia y violencia, lamentablemente se cruzarían hoy por el camino de Gwen…

—Hola pequeña emo… — dijo un chico con pinta de metalero, quien de hecho lo era.

Gwen lo ignoro, y apresuró el paso.

— Te estoy hablando maldita emo— gritó el metalero, quien jaló del brazo de la gótica tan fuertemente que casi se lo arranca.

Gwen soltó un grito ahogado. Mientras se le salía una lagrima.

—Awww, ahora vas a llorar, ¿crees que me das lastima? —

—No soy emo, soy gótica—

—Si claro discípulo de Satanás, por si no lo sabes este es territorio metal, y aquí no nos gusta andar viendo emos — dijo el metalero, mientras mostraba una navaja.

— ¡Que no soy emo, soy gótica pedazo de animal!— gritó Gwen.

— No te voy a permitir que me hables así pedazo de basura masoquista —

Gwen intento huir, pero el metalero la alcanzó. Esta vez le tomó el cuello con el brazo, la estaba asfixiando.

—Esto te dolerá mucho, para que aprendas — susurró el metalero mientras lentamente acercaba la navaja al cuello de Gwen.

—No me hagas daño, por favor — imploró Gwen con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

La navaja comenzó a cortar levemente la piel de Gwen, comenzó a salirle un poco de sangre, mientras la gótica, lloraba.

De repente alguien llegó y comenzó a moler a golpes al metalero, primero le quitó el brazo con el que ahorcaba a Gwen, al punto de casi dislocarlo, tal y como le había hecho a Gwen, lo golpeaba con una rabia e ira impresionantes, el odio y repudio a ese metalero se notaba por sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Le arrebato la navaja, el metalero no podía siquiera oponer resistencia, este chico lo golpeaba tan rápido y fuerte con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, lo único que pudo hacer el metalero fue darle un golpe bastante fuerte en la nariz, lo que ocasionó que le sangrara, el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutó, lo derribó, y comenzó a patearlo, hasta que el metalero ya no pudo moverse, aún respiraba, el ojiverde estaba decidido a golpearlo más, incluso a matarlo, pero su gran corazón no se lo permitió.

— No la vuelvas a tocar jamás, tienes suerte que no te mate— gritó Trent.

El ojiverde tomo a Gwen entre sus brazos y corrió, una pandilla de metaleros se aproximaban después de ver la paliza propinada a su miembro, la pandilla seguía a la gótica y a Trent, Trent apresuro el paso y llego hasta una zona llena de gente, Trent no temía por su vida, sino por la de Gwen.

Gwen no lo podía creer, Trent le había salvado la vida.

— Gwen, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el ojiverde muy preocupado.

Trent apenas noto la herida que Gwen que tenía en el cuello, y se llenó de más ira aún.

— Voy a matarlo— gritó Trent.

—No vayas, Trent por favor — suplicó Gwen, temiendo por la vida del ojiverde—además te hizo daño — dijo la gótica mientras señalaba su nariz.

— ¡No me importa lo que me haya hecho Gwen!, ¡me importa lo que te hizo a ti! ¡Me importas tu!—

La gótica se sonrojó, igual que Trent, quien apenas se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver que Gwen se sonrojaba. Sus caras comenzaban a acercarse…

—Y… ¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntó la gótica, arruinando el momento.

* * *

**GWEN POV:**

— Oye! Qué carajo te sucede Gwen, se iban a besar— gritó Xx.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que le pase nada, lo golpearon, no quiero que le pase nada por culpa mía!—

— Pero el te ama, tu le importas, por eso te salvo, de hecho te lo dijo hace, emmm, escasos 2 minutos— dijo Xx sarcásticamente.

— Lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir mejor—

—Si, si claro, intenta convencerte a ti misma…— dijo Xx finalizando la conversación.

* * *

—Estemmm bueno es que yo…— comenzó el ojiverde…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ya se corto, Buuuuu! Pero es que quiero que no me maten por lo que pondré después…! No les quería arruinar este cap!

Este cap me fascino, ¿para qué mentirles?, es el que más me ha gustado escribir por ahora… No sé que opinen…!

* * *

**Dedicatorias!**

-**MIREYA DXC:** Hahahaha si Thiago, nos dio un mega susto! El susto si es divertido! Ojala que te guste elcap amix :D!

**-crazy-yanudxc: **Gracias por el review, a mí también me encanta chatear contigo por MSN. Cuídate! Besos!

**-Crazy'Guuadii - A.S:**Como no te iba a hacer dedicatoria? Y si Bridgette y Courtney aman tus fics como yo! Te Quiero Guadii!

**-lolitaluv12:** Arggggggg me moleste un poco conmigo misma por hacer llorara Court por elpunk, pero tranquiz que el punk va a sufrir enserio! Hahahahaha gracias por decir que escribo bien :D! Y yo también te re- quiero! Besos! Espero que te guste el cap!

**-Lola Lucknigul: Hahahahaha** tienes razón, Taylor Swift tiene muchos discos que vender y no tiene tiempo para leer mis fics XDDDD! Gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste!

**-GwenWaterSiren:** Si, me robaron, bueno asaltaron un OXXO y yo estaba ahí, pobre de tu tío!

Los Hall son multimegamillonarios por desgracia…! Si, la enfermera era coja! Yo igual me puse muy nostálgica cuando leí el cap de Por siempre juntos! Super- Trent llego :D! No te preocupes por no haber reviewado, ojala que hallas acabado pronto el blog, odio cuando el internet jode así :D!

**-ThiagoDaanuu-18:** Sisisissi hablaba de ese Teletón :D! Ojala que te guste Thiago, y gracias por el review!

**-NekoNight:** Que bueno que este quedando bien el fic :D! Y me alegra que volvieras, ya extrañaba chatear contigo! Taylor, la odiamos todos! Descuida ;D! Te Quiero Nía!

**-0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan: **Tu igual me caes re-bien qué bueno que pienses que escribo bien :D! Luego me das tu correo para agregarte? :D! Gracias por el review

**-Athaeris - A.S: **Descuida mejor persona del mundo, no importa si no dejas review pronto :D! descuida ;D! Te Quieroo! *baila como el emoticón*

* * *

**Bueno un aviso, ahora estoy viendo el Teletón y estoy llorando, de verdad chicos, cooperen, esos hermosos niños, inteligentes, y que son un regalo de Dios, necesitan de nuestro apoyo, en vez de comprarse un chocolate, o pasar horas hablando con un amigo (a) por teléfono, donen! Un peso es la diferencia :D!**

* * *

_**Este cap es igual para todas mis amigas góticas, hay animales que no diferencían de un emo a una gótica, las cuáles son artístas de corazón...!**_

* * *

¿Qué paso con Trent? ¿Qué pasará con Gwen? ¿Qué será lo que pondré en el próximo cap que me querrán matar? Respuesta en el siguiente cap de:

"**_Incapaz de Amar"_**

**_Cuídense!_**

**_Los Adoroo!_**

**_Besoos!_**

**_..:::_**

**_Lily GXT-A.S Fueraa! PAZ_**


	9. Conclusiones anticipadas

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer:** _TDI/TDA/TDWT No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch._

* * *

¡Demonios al fin actualización! ¡De verdad deben golpearme por no actualizar!, ¡Tiene como un año que no actualizo…! 2010, 2011 (Mal chiste xD) ¡además, teniendo todas las vacaciones! Bueno, bueno es que la verdad es que me entró, emmm, pues la flojera Jajaja.

Okey, bueno desde hoy he empezado a odiar a Gwen, la razón…increíblemente no tiene nada que ver con el DxG, es otra cosa que ella dijo…Descuiden pronto lo averiguaran.

Aaaa y por cierto, desde hoy verán algo distinta la historia, la quiero hacer lucir más profesional, posteriormente también corregiré los demás capítulos :)

**Advertencia:** El video que se les muestra puede no agradarles. Sobre todo a las GxT's fans (como a mi TTT^TTT) o a las fans de Gwen.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** "Conclusiones anticipadas"

"_La Decepción, y la Traición causan el mismo dolor"-_ _**Juli Wallas.**_

* * *

—Y… ¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntó la gótica, arruinando el momento.

—Estemmm bueno es que yo…— comenzó el ojiverde…

Contestar, o no contestar, ¿Qué ganaba mintiendo?, las mentiras y engaños siempre habían sido dos cosas que podrían llevarlo a una gran decepción, el amor es sincero, y el ama a Gwen, entonces, lo mejor es no ocultar la verdad. Lo único que esperaba el ojiverde era que sus sentimientos y pensamientos fueran recíprocos.

— ¿Trent?, ¿quieres contarme o no?

—Yo, yo… yo estaba en la casa de Taylor— contestó el ojiverde algo dudoso.

— ¿Qu…qu…que?

Confusión, eso sí, ¿qué se puede esperar que hagan dos adolescentes en una casa, a las 12:00 de la noche? Conclusiones anticipadas que sacó la gótica, antes de que el ojiverde apenas pudiera hablar.

—Tú estabas con Taylor, y ¡pretendías besarme!— gritó la gótica, mientras una lagrima le recorría su pálida mejilla.

—Espera Gwen, no es lo que tú piensas, fui a cenar a su casa.

—Si claro, a las 12 de la noche, ¡que conveniente!

— Yo jamás te he mentido Gwen, nunca, no entiendo porque no me crees.

—Claro, porque no vas con que Taylor a que te crea, y para tu información yo tampoco te he mentido.

Dicho eso la gótica se fue corriendo a su casa, había olvidado completamente la razón por la cual deambulaba en la calle a esas horas, tenía que ir a cuidar a John.

—De hecho si me has mentido Gwen…— susurró el ojiverde con un tono de tristeza, asegurándose de que la gótica no lo escuchara.

En silencio Trent la siguió para cualquier dificultad que se le presentara estuviera ahí, con ella, para ella, tal y como lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

— Yo sé lo que sucedió, no le mentí a Gwen.

* * *

_****Flashback****_

Terminando la amena conversación y la deliciosa cena, el ojiverde cayó en cuenta de la hora 11.30, bastante tarde.

—Señor Hall, señora Hall, fue un placer conocerlos, pero lamentablemente tengo que retirarme.

—Te haríamos quedar otro rato, pero tus padres han de estar preocupados, cuídate Trent, fue un placer que cenaras con nosotros— dijo el señor Hall.

—Nos vemos pronto Trent— dijo la señora Hall y seguido lo abrazó.

Trent correspondió a ese abrazo, pero fue extraño, digo, solamente había cenado y lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— Taylor, querida, ¿porqué no acompañas al joven hasta la puerta? — preguntó el señor Hall.

—Claro que si papi— dijo la rubia mientras acataba la orden.

—Taylor, muchas gracias por todo, tus padres son muy amables.

—De que Trent, puedes volver cuando quieras.

— Gracias Taylor, buenas noches, nos vemos el lunes.

—Adiós Trent — dijo la rubia y posteriormente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Taylor.

La rubia cerró la puerta, y por la ventana observó al pelinegro subirse en su auto, e irse.

Trent fue a dejar el auto a su casa, y se fue a caminar, necesitaba aclararse el pensamiento, cuando de repente escucho una voz familiar, se acercó y vislumbro a Gwen en problemas. Ahí corrió a socorrerla.

_****Fin Flashback****_

* * *

Trent observó a Gwen con cautela hasta que llegó a una casa, abrió la puerta, estaba segura, así que Trent milagrosamente encontró un taxi, y se fue a su casa.

Gwen llegó a su casa para encontrarse con la "alegría" de que su "madre" no estuviera ahí, John estaba en su habitación jugando videojuegos, todo tranquilo, si a eso se le podría llamar tranquilidad.

Fue a su habitación y se miro al espejo, tenía esa horrible cortada en el cuello, y los ojos hinchados, así como sus mejillas llenas de delineador, ya que, había estado llorando, se fue a bañar con la esperanza de que nadie notase lo que había vivido unas horas antes.

Cuando la gótica estaba lista, se puso su piyama negro y fue a ver a John a su cuarto, se había quedado completamente dormido, Gwen apagó la consola de videojuegos y lo arropó, ante esto John esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa, Gwen también sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, finalmente se fue a su cuarto a dormir. La madre de Gwen llegó unas 4 horas después, completamente ebria.

* * *

Llegó el lunes, y todos los estudiantes de Aims College llegaron cansados, con actitud de lunes, flojera excesiva.

La primera clase fue inglés, así que la Profesora rápidamente ingresó al aula.

—Students, today you have to make a team of 2 people, and then you have to expose about who you consider the best American ever, there will be 3 teams of three people _(Estudiantes hoy tienen que hacer un __equipo__ con 2 alumnos, y tienen que exponer, sobre a quién consideran el __mejor__ Americano de todos los __tiempos, habrá 3 equipos de tres personas.__) _

— Yes teacher. _(Si profesora.)_

Rápidamente se formaron los equipos, Katie y Sadie, Leshawna y Gwen, Geoff y Duncan, Trent y Tyler, Cody y Owen, Harold y Ezequiel, Justin y DJ, Taylor, Courtney y Bridgette, Heather, Lindsay y Beth, Izzy Eva y Noah.

— Hey chicas, podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa— sugirió Taylor.

—Sí, claro, me parece buena idea— respondió Courtney.

— Igual me parece buena idea— concordó Bridgette.

El día transcurrió normalmente, hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida y entonces todos los estudiantes se dirigían con sus respectivos equipos, Courtney, Bridgette y Taylor se dirigieron a la casa de la ojiazul en el Mercedes Benz rojo de Taylor.

* * *

La gran mansión Hall, maravilló a Courtney y Bridgette, no porque fueran superficiales, solamente que tenía mucho que no veían una obra arquitectónica tan hermosa y tan grande, desde la entrada se abrió la puerta eléctrica de color negro, al entrar había un hermoso sendero, el cual estaba rodeado por lindas y exóticas flores, así como frondosos árboles, había varias bancas de madera, muy finas, finalmente Taylor estacionó su Mercedes y se dirigió a la entrada, la cual fue abierta por la servidumbre que había en la mansión Hall, al entrar se observaba el lujo y detalle de cada una de las decoraciones, subieron por las escaleras con en forma de espiral y llegaron a la gran habitación de Taylor, la cual tenía las 4 paredes blancas, solamente que en la que estaba pegada su enorme cama tenía un estampado de un gran beso rojo, Taylor prendió su computadora Mac de escritorio, y comenzaron a pensar en cuál sería su personaje que considerarían el "mejor Americano de todos los tiempos" Y finalmente se decidieron por Abraham Lincoln.

Después de haber preparado la exposición, las chicas se pusieron a contar vivencias.

—Así que Taylor… ¿quién te gusta?— preguntó Bridgette mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picara.

—Nadie…—mintió Taylor mientras sus mejillas lentamente se enrojecían.

—Sí, no te gusta nadie verdad, porque el otro día te vi muy de cerca con Trent uuuuuuuuuy— dijo Courtney mientras se le salía una débil risita.

Taylor al escuchar aquel nombre se comenzó a sonrojar demasiado, bastante notorio para Courtney y Bridgette, las cuales se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, y posteriormente se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar.

— ¡TE GUSTA TRENT! ¡TE GUSTA TRENT! ¡UYYYYYYYY!— gritaban Courtney y Bridgette, mientras se reían bobamente.

—Ya, ya no hagan ruido, no quiero que mis padres sepan que…—dijo Taylor mientras caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Jajaja ¿ves? ¡Teníamos razón! — reía la ojimiel.

— Taylor y Trent sentados bajo un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-É— cantaban ruidosamente Courtney y Bridgette.

—Está bien, está bien, ya lo admito, me gusta Trent, ¡pero por favor ya no hagan ruido!

—Okey, okey ya nos calmamos Señora Johnson (Trent se apellida Johnson) — dijeron la ojimiel y la castaña en un tono normal con una leve risilla.

—Gracias.

— Bueno, bueno y entonces ¿cuál es el plan? —cuestionó Bridgette

— ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —

— ¿Cómo que que plan? El plan para que conquistes a Trent dahhhhh— contestó la rubia mientras hacía una cara graciosa.

—Es inútil a él aun le gusta esa gótica— dijo Taylor furiosamente.

— Ni siquiera la menciones por favor— imploró Courtney.

—Bueno ya luego pensaremos en eso, ¿por qué no vemos videos de nuestros buenos tiempos en la Isla? — sugirió Bridgette mientras entraba a la página de videos.

Había tantas cosas, entre ellas las chicas observaron que había más de 4 horas de material en dónde Bridgette y Geoff se besaban, se rieron de las caídas y Courtney vigilaba que ninguno de esos videos la vinculara con ese punk infeliz, y de repente en un video sin aviso salió el beso de Gwen y Trent, Taylor furiosa salió por un momento.

—Upppps— dijo la ojimiel mientras veía la reacción de Taylor.

—Si Bridgette, uppps— dijo Courtney con una mirada de desaprobación hacia Bridgette.

—Perdón, no sabía que eso estaba ahí— se disculpó la ojimiel.

—Ya no importa, oye, ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Courtney mientras daba un clic hacía lo que había captado su atención.

Las chicas vieron el video con una cara de desaprobación y enojo.

—No puedo creer que fuera capaz de eso— susurró Bridgette.

—No tiene corazón— exclamó Courtney.

— ¿Qué hacemos Courtney? ¿Se lo mostramos a Trent?

—No, no, no, le va a romper el corazón, creó que esto será un secreto amiga, tampoco creo que sea conveniente enseñárselo a Taylor.

—Está bien, además creo que ya es hora de irnos, mañana hay clases— sugirió Bridgette.

—Me parece bien.

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas y buscaron a Taylor, la cual estaba en una habitación llena de aparatos de ejercicio, y la vieron dando golpes a un saco de boxeo.

— Taylor, ya nos tenemos que ir.

— Perdonen que me pusiera así— dijo Taylor.

— No te preocupes, yo te entiendo— exclamó Courtney.

—Nos vemos mañana Taylor.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Entonces las 2 amigas se fueron, Taylor se quedo otra hora dándole golpes y patadas al saco, y entonces, agotada, subió a su cuarto, iba a apagar su computadora cuándo de repente vió un vídeo abierto, le dio clic en reproducir, y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aquí está mi plan— dijo mientras bajaba el vídeo a su celular— ahora te olvidas de esa gótica, porque te olvidas.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! ¡Hasta aquí le dejo Wuajajaja! ¡Son mala!, pero espera algo se me olvida, ¡El video! Acá les dejo el link.

**www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=ZRsV7RwTmjs&feature=related**

Si no se puede en YouTube busquen el video como: **Gwen's Lame-O-Sine.**

Este video lo encontré vagueando por YouTube Jajaja.

Me avisan si no le entienden para que se los traduzca, ya sea por Private Message, por Msn, pero de todos modos voy a poner todo lo que dice Gwen en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se preocupen.

* * *

****DEDICATORIAS****

**-fasara:** Si fue taaaaan romántico, tranquila, tranquila, regresaran, pero antes de eso habrá mucho drama :D! ¡Gracias por el review!

**-crazy-yanudxc:** Que bueno que te gusto Yani :D! Gracias por los review, te quiero :D! Y claro que te lo dedico :D!

-**Athaeris - A.S: **¡Wiiiiii te gustó :D! *baila como el emoticón del Msn* A mi me molesta mucho la ognorancia de algunas personas…! Te Quiero!

**-ThiagoDaanuu18:** Que bueno que te gustó :D! Acción :), 70 millones Uruguayos felicidades :D! Acá en México se recaudaron 421 millones 898 mil 853 pesos :D! Tqm!

**-GwenWaterSiren:** *Lily se esconde* Valentina estoy segura que ahora si me vas a matar X.X, uno me tarde un montón en actualizar, 2 aun no e reviewado todo lo nuevo que subiste (Pero ya lo leí :D) y tres ese video, carajo…ojala no lo hubiera visto…pero ya que TT^TT. Obvio entiendo el goticismo, siempre he querido ser gótica pero, mis padre jamás me van a dejar, si Marilyn Manson, es un exhibicionista de mierda, hace quedar mal al goticismo (Sin ofender a los fans)

Waaaaaaa me casi me mio (xD) de un susto cuando me robaron, y lo peor es que iba sola…!  
Yo no te quería dejar remordimiento, pero tranquila, yo doné por las 2 Hahahaha, no enserio, llame demasiadas veces para donar, estoy segura que mis padres me mataran cuándo vean el recibo telefónico! X.X!

Wiiiiii SUPER TRENT *babaaa* :P

Tranquila Gwen no se desangró, que bueno que es tu capitulo favorito, Hey gracias por hacer el final alternativo :D!

Ojala que ahora en vacaciones por fin termines tu entrada GxT, a veces como jode el internet, en fin mil gracias por el review y oye, te voy a mandar una laptop a Argentina, eh?, sin tus historias no vivo carae!

¡Cuidate! ¡Besos! ¡Tqm!

**-Maniacal - dxc4 forever****:** Créeme que de verdad ahora quiero matar a Gwen xS, no te preocupes por no dejar review pronto :D! Gracias!

**-COURTNEYHIME: **Me alegra mucho que esta historia te gustara antes de que la borraran :D! Ja, no creo que seas idiota, digo si Trent salvó a Courtney, uno piensa que Duncan salva a Gwen, pero ahora fue Trent :D! Créeme que el punk sufrirá y mucho, y Gwen y Courtney volverán a ser amigas, solo que habrá muuuuucho drama antes de que eso pase :). Mil gracias por el review!

**-NekoNight:** Jajaja, yo amo decir waaaaaaaaa así que si llenas un review de waaaaaaaaaa me va a gustar :D! Gwen, demonios es taaaaan inoportuna Grrrr…Hey, finje sorpresa por este cap eh? xD, aunque ya lo sepas ;D, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión del cambio del fic. ¡Chateamos! ¡Besos! ¡Te Quiero!

**-0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan:** No me llegó tu correo , bueno te dejo el mio va? lilygxt-dxc hotmail(punto)com (sin los espacios) =D, gracias por el review ;D!

**-A LittleMonster-A.S: **Que mal que te deje toda picada, mucho maltrato para Gwen, se lo merece, ¡Hey! ¡Conéctate más seguido! ¡Te extraño! ¡Cuídate! ¡Besos! ¡Te Quiero!

**-courtneypda:** Que bueno que te gustó el cap, gracias por el review :)

**-Critica de Fics:** Saludos. Me alegra que consideres que mi historia está bien, gracias por la crítica, trabajaré en la narración, lo prometo.

**-galy gxt:** Gracias por el review, bienvenida a FanFiction, descuida no siento que me copies ni nada por el estilo. Cualquier cosa, contáctame por Private Message, o por mail.

* * *

Oki, bueno, espero que este 2011 este lleno de alegría y prosperidad para todo el mundo, mis mejores deseos :).

¿Qué pasara con Gwen y Trent? ¿Qué es lo que dice el video? ¿Cómo reaccionara Trent? Todas y más de sus dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de _**"Incapaz de Amar"**_

_**¡Cuidense!**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**¡Los Quiero!**_

**::::… Review ….::::**

**Lily GxT Fueraa! PAZ**


	10. Todo, menos eso

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disclaimer:** _TDI/TDA/TDWT No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch._

* * *

Ya sé que me estás viendo con ojos de maldita Lily, lo sé, lo sé, tarde eternidad en actualizar, ¿la razón? No he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, el regreso a la escuela me mató las pocas neuronas que aun me quedaban, y también fue mi cumpleaños :D, ¡ya soy más vieja! Wiiiii, ¡el 13 de enero cumplí 14 años y mi prima Nía 16 :D! Así que este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que dejaron review, pero sobre todo a Nía, pero no creas que solamente va a ser este capítulo, no…, te tengo otro regalo ;D, pero lo subiré después, quiero que quede bien bonito n.n

Lo que dice Gwen en el video se encuentra en _cursiva._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **"Todo…menos eso"

"_Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño, pero aun así duele despertarte"-__**Anónimo.**_

* * *

Dulces sueños, es algo que tienes cuando sabes que tu vida dará un giro a tu favor, dulces sueños tienes cuando el chico de tu sueños será tuyo. Y es dulce saber que matas 2 pájaros de un tiro…

Mañana tu vida dará un giro radical…

Muy diferente a esta rubia malvada, cuatro adolescentes no podían soñar, sus cabezas estaban llenas de pensamientos amargos y tristes, así como emociones melancólicas.

Gwen, Courtney, Duncan y Trent, sufrían la terrible desilusión del desamor, el arrepentimiento, celos.

No vale la pena soñar, no vale la pena si sueñas como te engaña tu novio con una de tus mejores amigas…

No vale la pena soñar si es que ves a tu "princesa" con un bastardo, y sabiendo que eso es culpa tuya…

No vale la pena soñar si sabes que tu amor te ha mentido, engañado, lastimado, si sabes que tu amor no es correspondido, si sabes que con ella todo está perdido…

No vale la pena soñar cuando sabes que ya te han superado, que la esperanza de ese amor se ha agotado, no vale la pena soñar cuando en esos sueños no hay más que escenas de el amor de tu vida con alguien más, pensar que entre ellos ocurrió algo, pensar que… estaban solos en una casa a las doce de la noche, pensar que solamente un beso te darían por pura lastima…

No vale la pena soñar… que mentira tan grande…

* * *

Llegó el martes, los estudiantes de Aims College se apresuraron a llegar.

Inglés, exposiciones… algunas, excelentes, otras regulares, y en otra no podías externar opiniones ya que no habían presentado nada. Después siguieron a Educación Física. Varios grupos de amigos y amigas se juntaron para "correr" mientras el gordo profesor iba por su comida y bebida a la cafetería.

Bridgette y Courtney se juntaron con Taylor a quien se le notaba una cara inmensamente feliz.

—Hola Taylor, que bueno que ya estés bien— dijo Courtney.

—Sí, claro, solo me moleste un poco. Oigan, tengo que hacer algo, no tardo.

Los chicos si estaban corriendo, excepto, Noah, que leía un libro, Owen que gracias a su sobrepeso se cansaba demasiado rápido, y Tyler, bueno, cada piedra que había era motivo para que se tropezara, pero bueno, gracias al esfuerzo, lo que hacia se le consideraba, "ejercicio", o "suicidio"

De repente vislumbro al ojiverde corriendo, y poco a poco se comenzó a sonrojar, es que era un deleite verlo correr, observar su cuerpo en movimiento, sus tonificadas piernas y brazos en movimiento, esos brazos tan fuertes, esos brazos que quisiera que la abrazaran, observar el leve levantamiento de su playera y observar unos tonificados abdominales, producto del ejercicio, ver su hermoso cabello negro moverse con el viento que chocaba en su cara, era gracioso el hecho de que más de una estaba babeándose viéndolo correr, incluyendo chicas más grandes, incluso maestras y él ni siquiera lo notaba ya que llevaba sus audífonos, pero lo más gracioso es que el no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por verse sexy, simplemente lo era.

Era un gran dilema detenerlo o no, fácilmente podrías observarlo la vida completa y no te aburrirías, pero esta rubia tenía el gran propósito de que aquel pelinegro fuera suyo, así que le hizo una seña para que él se acercara, Trent se quitó sus audífonos y se acercó a Taylor, mientras todas las que lo observaban, la fulminaban con la mirada, sobre todo una bella chica gótica.

—Trent quiero hablar contigo, pero, de verdad no quiero lastimarte, pero no sabía si podías seguir sin saber la verdad— dijo Taylor con un tono de aparente preocupación, pero no, la chica lo disfrutaba, no por el hecho de ver sufrir a Trent, no, si no que al fin la gótica se hundiría.

— ¿Qué sucede Taylor? ¿De qué verdad me hablas? — decía confundido el ojiverde.

—No Trent, es que yo, vi un video, y no sé, si decirte, no quiero lastimarte.

— Taylor, por favor, dime de qué estás hablando.

—Es que Trent yo, yo se que…, es que Trent, tiene que ver con Gwen.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, Trent, es que, quiero que tú me digas si quieres ver lo que dijo o no…

— Si Taylor claro que quiero saber.

Entonces la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa malévola que paso inadvertida ante el ojiverde.

— E…está bien Trent, pero, no digas que no te advertí.

Entonces Taylor le mostro a Trent ese video, ese video que cambiaria bastantes cosas. El ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos.

— No, no…, no puede haber dicho eso— dijo Trent tratando de convencerse, pero, lo había visto, oído, no había nada que lo pudiera negar, ella lo había dicho.

— Trent, yo…lo siento, pero…

— Gracias Taylor, a veces la verdad es mejor, perdóname, me tengo que ir.

—Si Trent…

Entonces Trent se alejó de la clase con el celular de Taylor en sus manos viendo ese video, aun sorprendido, pero esta vez ya no, ya no se iba a deprimir, ya era demasiado…, simplemente eso, eso no lo podía resistir, tenía que decirle… enfrentar el problema.

* * *

Sonó la chicharra indicando el inicio del receso, los estudiante se dirigieron a la cafetería. El ojiverde vislumbró a Gwen y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, intentando calmarse para poder hablar con ella.

—Gwen… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

—No Trent, no quiero volver a hablar contigo, nunca— dijo la gótica mientras le daba la espalda, además del dolor que sentía por que Trent había "estado" con Taylor en su casa, le molesto la atención prestada a la susodicha en la clase de deportes.

—Por favor Gwen, solo un momento.

—No Trent, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR CONTIGO! —gritó la gótica.

—Sabes que, me canse, me canse de sufrir por ti, me canse de que mi vida gire en torno a ti, me canse de que hasta la fecha me siga enterando de cosas, ¡me canse desde que hasta la fecha me sigas mintiendo! — dijo el ojiverde molesto, subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Gwen volteándolo a ver confundida.

— ¡Dime que no reconoces este video!

Entonces se empezó a proyectar un video, en el cual se observaba a Gwen en la Limotristosina, cuando acababa de ser eliminada, entonces, comenzó a hablar en ese video…

—_Supongo que Trent no me devolverá mi colla_r— dijo la gótica mientras gesticulaba molestia.

—_Supongo que ese es el karma para mí…, pero, ¡estoy tan feliz de que esto haya acabado!, Espera… ¿este es Trent?, ¡apúrese chofer!, ¿Pueden apagar la cámara ahora? ¿Aftermath? ¡¿Hay un Aftermath? ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Déjenme salir!_

La gótica se quedó helada… con lo que no contaban era con que se había juntado una multitud de gente en un círculo alrededor de ellos, todo el mundo había visto, oído, lo que dijo Gwen…y por ahora todo el mundo sentía desprecio hacia la gótica.

—Trent, yo…yo…

— ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU MALDITO COLLAR! — le gritó el pelinegro como jamás le había gritado a Gwen, un gritó que reprimía las emociones, todo el dolor y decepción que sentía, todo. Pero es que ese collar significaba demasiado, no se lo había quitado desde que ella se lo regalo, ese collar era la esperanza de que algún día volvieran a estar juntos…— ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO ESTÚPIDO QUE FUI AL PERDER UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES POR TI! — gritó Trent sin sentirlo, el jamás se arrepentiría de haber perdido por ella, jamás, pero, en ese momento no pensó…simplemente lo dijo.

Dicho esto Trent salió de ahí dejando el collar sobre una mesa…

* * *

Aquí acabo el capitulo (: Mwahahaha, no me maten por favor, pero, ¿ven porque odie a Gwen tanto? Ya sé, ya sé que puede que no sea tan grave, pero para mí sí lo es, pues ya saben Trent es mi personaje favorito :D, panorama para ahora… critico, digamos que estoy en exámenes semestrales y bueno… se supone que debería estudiando ahora…:).

* * *

********DEDICATORIAS****

**-kimron4ever: **Jaj, no lo abandonaré jamás (:, gracias por considerarlo genial :D, y por decirme que soy grande escritora, eso vale mucho para mí :). ¡Gracias por el review!

**-fasara: **Jaj, yo igual odio a Taylor, pero es un mal necesario, Trent y Gwen volverán, pero pasara muchoooooo antes de que eso pase. Gracias por el review.

**-crazy-yanudxc: **A Gwen la descubren mwahahahaa, que bueno que Trent te caiga bien n.n ¡gracias por el review!

**-GwenWaterSiren**: ¡Acepto las felicitaciones :D! Jaj no es cierto, tranquila no se convirtió en una Katie o Sadie, pero lo que hizo me rompió el corazón u.u, ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te aseguro que ahora odias mas a Taylor =D!

-**0OoSophyoO0CourtneyxDuncan**: Jaj no habrá TxG…por ahora…¡Taylor hace eso porque quiere a Trent! el video, me rompió el corazón, Gwen se pasó…¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**-lolitaluv12: **¡Perdóname! ¡De verdad juro por mi vida que si te había hecho dedicatoria! Lo juro, incluso fue la primera, porque el tuyo fue el primer review del cap, pero no se qué paso, creo que a la hora de subir el documento se comió la entrada o no sé qué pasó , perdóname por favor, Jaj a mí el enojo se me pasara dentro de un largo rato… Jaj, como he dicho, Taylor es un mal necesario. ¡Te Quiero Mucho! ¡Besos! ¡Y perdón de nuevo!

**-NekoNight**: Niaaaaaaaa….¡Feliz Cumple atrasado! Como dije, obviamente habrá por ahí otro regalo n.n! Waaaaaa, ¿Qué tal quedó esa parte? ¿Te sorprendiste xD? Jaj, ¡muchas gracias por el review! ¡Tqmmmmm Nia!

**-****Lola Lucknigul: **Jaj súper Trent, xD, ¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y por el review!

**-ThiagoDaanuu-18: **Jaj, ya lo traduje, que bueno que te gustó la casa de Taylor, :), ¡ojala que te conectes pronto! ¡Tqm!

**-****dArmiitHa****: **OwO ¡dArmiitHa reviewando mi fic!*grito emocionado*¡Waaaaaa es un honor :D! Ya sé que el primer capítulo está mal escrito, pero irá mejorando, y por desgracia los caps se vuelven más pequeños. ¡Mil gracias por el review!

**-galy gxt: **Yo tampoco quería creer que Gwen dijo eso… pero lo dijo , ¡gracias por el review!

**-COURTNEYHIME: **Si, Court y Gwen serán amigas :D, espero que se haya aclarado lo del video… me siento muy mal por Trenty u.u, seee Gwen debería apreciar lo que tiene/tenia, tranquilo aquí el punk sufrirá BASTANTE… Waaaaaa yo tampoco estoy segura de querer ver TDWT, pero tranquila, TDWT no es solo DxG, hay que darle una oportunidad al programa :D! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Besos!

* * *

¿Que pasará con Trent y Gwen? ¿Cuándo torturare a Duncan? ¿Que hará Taylor ahora que se supo lo del vídeo? ¿Que pasará con Courtney? ¿Cuales habrán sido las verdaderas intenciones de Gwen respecto al vídeo? Todas y estas y más de sus dudas serán aclaradas (o no xD) en el siguiente capítulo de _**"Incapaz de Amar"**_

**_¡Cuidense!_**

**_¡Besos!_**

**_¡Los Quiero!_**

**::::… Review ….::::**

**Lily GxT Out! Peace! (Nueva firmaa :D!)**


End file.
